The Blue Rogue
by Odell-Pacinelli1
Summary: Odell Pacinelli was just training to learn what his semblance was, when he suddenly appeared in front of Beacon Academy. Having lived in the forest his whole life, he entered the school having no clue what was inside or what he might find. [Bumblebee is prominent]
1. New Beginnings

Beacon's courtyard was quiet, class was in session and everyone was working away. But then something appeared in the courtyard, out of thin air and a 17 year old male crashed to the ground with a thud. "Ow." A man with a light blue bandana covering the lower half of his face, blue combat armor with sage accents, and a faded green cape attached to the back of his armor. Two scars showed above his right eye, the one closer to his forehead longer than the other one. Odell Pacinelli slowly rose from the ground, rubbing his head to ease the pain 'Where am I?' He thought to himself as he looked around his environment with his maroon eyes, he lived in the woods and was training with his father to find out his semblance, apparently it had been teleporting. He turned around and saw Beacon Academy, causing his jaw to drop "It's huge!" he picked up his weapon, Crescent Ballista, which was a scythe combined with a rocket launcher, the best of both worlds in his opinion. He looked at building in front of him and decided to head inside, wondering what new adventures could possibly await him.

* * *

Odell wandered the empty halls of Beacon, wondering how a building so large could be so empty, he kept one hand on his sheathed scythe, staying ready for something dangerous to pop out at him, he turned a corner only to bump into the first he'd seen since he started his journey inside Beacon.

"Sorry, I didn't see you the-" He was stopped himself when he saw that the person he had run into was gone, rose petals replacing where they once stood.

Just as he went to pull out his weapon he heard a voice from behind him "Whoa, you're a scythe wielder too? Awesome."

Odell immediately jumped, turning around quickly to face the person whom the voice belonged to, he was surprised to see a small girl, looking about 2 years younger than him, wearing a black corset and red hood and cape accompanying it, as well as a combat skirt, matching the color scheme of her corset.

"You? You fight….with a scythe?" Odell responded after he got past the confusion of the situation

"I do" The girl unsheathed her scythe and let it hit the ground, the weapon almost double her size "See?" She had a smirk on her face, showing obvious pride in her weapon, an anti-material rifle attached to it.

Odell was not about to be shown up by a younger girl, he quickly unsheathed Crescent Ballista and let it hit the ground and gave his own little smirk, waiting for the gasp of amazement

"Is that a rocket launcher attached to it?" was all the girl responded with

"Yes, yes it is."

"Doesn't that seem….a bit unconventional?"

Odell was speechless, he had received praise by his family for the ingenuity for making this weapon, and for it to be called unconventional angered him, and he got defensive "Excuse me? Unconventional? This thing could take out a horde of Grimm in a matter of seconds!"

The girl just put her head down in silence, sheathing her scythe and began walking away, not wanting to deal with yelling. 'Dammit I did it again.' Odell thought to himself as he sheathed his weapon as well "Hey, wait. I'm sorry, I just get a little defensive over the things I work hard on, let's start over. I'm Odell Pacinelli." He extended his hand out, hoping she would forgive him for his outburst

"Ruby Rose." She gave a soft smile and shook his hand

"Nice to meet you Ruby" He returned her smile and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "So, what is this place exactly?"

Ruby let out a surprised gasp "You mean you don't know? This is Beacon Academy, where warriors come to become hunters and huntresses."

Odell's jaw dropped, a school dedicated to creating the heroes he had admired since he was a kid, he had wanted to be one ever since he was saved by one as a boy from an Ursa "This place trains hunters and huntresses?" Ruby gave a nod "Where do I sign up?" This was his chance to achieve his dream and he wasn't about to pass it up

"You have to get accepted by Headmaster Ozpin, follow me, I'll show you." Ruby motioned for Odell to follow, and he excitedly did.

'This is my chance, alright just play it cool and don't blow this. This is your dream, your story starts here, just got to impress this Ozpin fella.' As Odell and Ruby made their way to the Emerald Tower, classes ended and students began to swarm the halls, excited that the school day was over and they got to relax, no one real noticing Odell, other than a few glances here and there, but he kept following Ruby, thinking about what he would say to this Ozpin so that he could attend this school, and start his journey toward being the hero he always wanted to be.

* * *

**Favorite, Follow, Review! I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Disappointment

**Yay new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Denied.

Odell had been told that he was not ready for Beacon, and it stung his heart, Ozpin's words repeating in his head.

"I'm sorry, but you're just not ready for Beacon, I hope you understand."

Since the testing had taken Odell so long, it was dark, and he needed a place to stay since he had no clue where he was. Fortunately, Ruby was kind enough to invite him to stay at Team RWBY's dorm for the night, he allowed Ruby to enter first and introduce him.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet someone!"

"Did you get a boyfriend?!" Yang shouted almost immediately

Ruby let out a huff and rolled her eyes "No Yang, I met someone rather cool though and he needs a place to stay, so I said he could stay here!" Weiss scoffed at the thought of a stranger staying in their dorm but Ruby ignored her "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Odell Pacinelli!"

Odell walked in with his hands in his pockets and sheepish smile, hoping he wouldn't immediately get kicked out. Weiss scoffed again, but Yang quickly walked up to him holding out her hand

"I'm Yang, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Odell shook her hand and put his hand back into his pocket

Blake looked up from the book she was reading to look at Odell before going back to it without saying a word, Ruby introduced the other two, gesturing over to Blake "That's Blake, and that's Weiss." She finished as she gestured over to where Weiss was sitting, Weiss refusing to look at Odell or give him the time of day.

"Well...it's nice to meet you all, and I'm truly thankful to be allowed to stay here for the night" Odell rubbed the back of his head, still keeping his sheepish smile as Yang went to go get extra blankets and a pillow.

The dorm was in an awkward silence for a while, the Ruby, Weiss, and Blake on their beds, and Odell sitting on the floor with his back on the wall, he was exhausted, he could probably fall asleep in the position he was in now, but right before he could try, Yang entered with the blankets and pillow "Here's a couple blankets and a pillow, make yourself comfortable"

"Thank you, Yang." Odell gave a soft smile and began setting up his makeshift bed, after it was set up, he removed his combat armor, revealing a Light blue tank top and sage compression shorts, his arms showing just enough muscle definition to grab Weiss's attention, living in a forest did make it easy to get a good workout in after all. He set the armor next to the bed and laid down, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Odell made sure to get up well before his hosts, he slept for about 5 hours before awaking and looking at the clock "4 A.M." he whispered to himself as he put his armor on and he headed for the door, he left the dorm and made his way out of the Academy.

Once he made it to the courtyard and looked around, soon realizing that transport was needed to get anywhere, he tried to use what he thought was his semblance, after several tries of random motions, nothing happened "Come on, teleport. How did I do it before?"

Just as he was about to try again he heard footsteps 'Who is up walking around at this hour?' He quickly dove into the nearby bushes and waited, he saw a women with long black hair running in what seemed like infiltration gear 'This could be my chance' he dove out of the bush when she got close and drew Crescent Ballista "Stop right there! What are you doing out here?"

All the woman did was smirk and her clothes began to glow a fiery color and before Odell knew it, there was glass like shards being thrown at him. He managed to dodge the attack, but was unprepared for his foe to be in his face with dual swords appearing in her hands She swung upwards, knocking him into the air before quickly jumping up and slamming him back down with the swords.

Odell's aura was drained, he couldn't take another hit without risk of injury or death, but just as the woman walked up to finish her opposition, she was tackled by what looked like a blur of yellow, he slowly stood up and saw Ruby, Weiss, and Blake rushing towards him with their weapons drawn. He looked over where the blur went and say Yang battling the woman who would have surely killed him had she not tackled her. He grabbed his weapon and got ready to join the fight, but Ruby but a hand on his shoulder

"Your aura is drained, stay back, you could get killed if you joined in now."

She was gone and into the fight before Odell could protest

He just stood there and watched them fight, anger and frustration burning inside him, he watched how RWBY fought as team and how effective they were against their foe, and remembered how much of a failure he had been in his quarrel with her. He decided he wasn't going to just stand there anymore, he took a couple steps, jumped up, turned around, and fired his rocket launcher at a 45 degree angle. The shot sent him through the air and towards the woman, he readied himself for a strike, but the woman saw him coming and gave a smirked. Odell's eyes went wide as she sidestepped his attack and blasted him with a quick shot of her glass like shards she fired. The last thing he remembered was crashing into Weiss and Ruby yelling.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**And thus ends another chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Follow, favorite, review! Criticism welcome! I'm always looking to improve. Also feel free to drop some ideas on what you'd like to see me do in the coming chapters!**


	3. The Gift

**I've returned! I shall be posting chapters a tad more frequently after this week since I'll be on break, but let's see how this goes shall we?**

* * *

Odell slowly opened his eyes after what sounded like a conversation between Ruby and Yang, he looked around the room to see the two of them sitting in his room in the infirmary and he slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in his ribs as he did so.

"Hey, relax, don't strain yourself too much." Yang said as she got out of her seat and approached his bed "You took quite the blast there."

"How long was I out?" Odell immediately asked

"About 3 days." Ruby replied as she stood up from her chair.

3 days. How could he have been so stupid. "Did...did I get knocked into Weiss?"

This question caused Yang to give a soft laugh before answering "You did, she got so pissed that she didn't even realize you were out cold. You should've heard how loud she was yelling at you for at least a solid 10 minutes."

Odell chuckled at that before wincing in pain. Had he really been hit that hard? "Did you guys catch that woman?"

"No, she got away right after knocking you out" Ruby replied grimly

"Shit." He couldn't help but blame himself for the woman escaping 'If only I hadn't been so stupid, I should've just listened to Ruby and not have moved.'

Ruby noticed the change in expression of him and raised an eyebrow "Are you okay Odell?"

He sighed "No, it's my fault she got away, Ozpin was right, I'm not good enough to be a hero."

"Hey don't say that." Yang put a hand on his shoulder "You just need some extra practice and some formal training."

"Training I'd be happy to help you in" Ruby said with a warm smile on her face

Odell's face went red with a wide smile on his face "You'd...you'd really do that for me?"

"Of course, everyone deserves a chance."

"Thank you...that-that means a lot to me."

Odell felt tears start to form but quickly fought them back as Weiss and Blake walked in "Oh, I see fly boy is awake" Weiss immediately said with distaste in her voice, clearly still mad at him for getting knocked into her.

"Good to see you too, ice cube." Odell immediately stated back as Weiss took a seat in one of the empty chairs

"If ice cube is the best you got, you might as well not even try." Weiss countered with a smirk on her face

Before Odell could find a reply, Yang cut in "Easy there Ice Queen, is that anyway to treat our guest?"

"It is when he gets in the way of us catching Cinder." She quickly retorted

"He was just trying to help!"

"Well all he did was get in the way!"

"Hey, stop yelling!" Odell and Ruby said at the same time, but Odell continued the sentence "I'm right here you know."

A nurse walked into Odell's room and spoke "If you could all please leave the room, we have to do some quick examinations on his ribs."

* * *

Team RWBY looked at Odell's room as the door opened and Odell walked out, a smile on his face "I'm free to go!"

"Great! Come with us to our dorm, we were working on something for when you got cleared." Yang said grabbing him by the hand and practically dragging down the hallway

"By we she means Blake, her, and me" Ruby pointed out as Weiss scoffed

"I helped too!"

"You called it stupid and a waste of time."

"It's called criticism!"

"No it isn't." Ruby said as they left the infirmary wing and headed towards the room where Odell's surprise lay

* * *

Ruby opened the door and the rest of her team and Odell filed in after her. "Just wait right here, I'm going to go get it" and with that she was gone and Weiss and Blake sat on their beds, Yang sat down next to Blake, and Odell took a seat on the wall, resting his back against the wall.

After a few moments Ruby returned to the room and with her a cyan sweatshirt with blue waves on the left chest and on the back each of Team RWBY's logos in their respective color, when she handed it to Odell he was speechless, he removed the torso section of his armor and put on the sweatshirt, a perfect fit.

"T-thank you, it's amazing." He managed to choke out fighting back tears of joy

"You're welcome." RBY returned with joy, Weiss just rolled her eyes, still believing the whole thing was stupid. The girls wrapped Odell in a hug and he happily returned a hug to the group, looking over at Weiss and sticking his tongue out at her, causing her face to flush with anger, quickly, she turned away from the sight, pretending to throw up.

"Jealous Weiss?" Yang said jokingly in response to her feign vomiting as the group hug was released.

"Jealous? Yeah right, I think it's atrocious."

"That's not what it seemed like my first night here right before I went to sleep." Odell snapped back with a smirk on his face, the other three girls laughing, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"What-what are you talking about?!" Weiss's face lit up like Ruby's cape.

"I saw you checking me out." The smirk still very prominent on his face, he gave a sly wink causing Weiss to go even redder then it already was

"I was not checking you out! I was just observing...your...umm."

"Muscles." Yang finished for her with a smirk on her face "We all saw you perk up when he took off the armor."

Weiss scoffed "Why I'd never!" She turned away from her peers, embarrassed that they had accused her of such things, even though she _had_ enjoyed the view.

Odell couldn't help but laugh at Weiss for the reaction she had to the situation, but decided to veer away from it. "Do you guys mind if I use your guys' shower?"

"No, go right ahead." Yang replied and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom "It's right over there." Odell nodded, thanked her and made his way over, happy to wash up after an uneventful first day here and a 3 day KO, he decided it was also best to wash his clothes as well, as they needed to be removed of some blood stains.

* * *

**This is where I shall end it for this time. I hope you enjoyed! Favorite, Follow, and Review! I'll hopefully get the next chapter done over the weekend.**


	4. Thoughts from Team RWBY

**This chapter is going to be more of just Team RWBY and how they feel about Odell, so we're going to be in their heads while he showers. Let's see how this goes.**

* * *

"Well, he's an interesting character." Blake said once the door closed and the shower came on, Yang and Ruby nodded in agreement.

"I think he's obnoxious." Weiss let out in response, clearly showing her distaste of him with her tone of voice.

"But you _do _find him attractive." Yang said with a smirk on her face.

"He was some enticing muscles, but everything else about him is repulsive."

"You should at least give him a chance Weiss." Ruby and Blake let out simultaneously.

"I know _I _would." Yang said with a purr, getting a stare from Blake and a disgusted look from Ruby.

"Yaaaaaaaaang!." Ruby exclaimed in her high pitch voice that drove Weiss insane sometimes.

"What I thought it was honesty time." Yang replied with a smile on her face.

* * *

'I can't believe Yang just said that, but maybe they're right, maybe I should give him a chance. I mean he does have the attractiveness going for him, maybe if I got to know him he could be better, or he could end up being as bad as Ruby. Blah.' Weiss thought to herself as Ruby pretended to gag at the thought of Yang doing stuff with Odell.

* * *

'I wonder if Blake is upset with me for that comment?' Yang looked over at Blake and saw her stare and immediately looked away 'Oh yeah, she's pissed. I'll make it up to her later. But first, I have to find a way to get Weiss to admit she wants Odell, I know she does, I can see it in her face when he's around, unless of course Ruby likes him, she seems awfully cheerier than usual when around him. Damn, this is going to be difficult to figure out.'

* * *

'I can't believe Yang said that, knowing full well I'm right here and heard it. Oh, she's looking over here to see if I'm pissed, yes, I'm pissed at you for saying that. As fine as Odell seems I'd have to kill if he tries anything with Yang, and I'd have to kill both of them if she tried anything.'

* * *

'Why did Yang have to put that image in my head of her and Odell, blah, that's so disturbing. Okay, try and think of something else, come on you can do it, just think of anything that doesn't have Yang. Hey, Odell's pretty nice! Yeah, there we go, much better. He's definitely got an interesting personality, kind of reminds me of Jaune except for the fact he isn't constantly hitting on Weiss, or is he? I can't tell, relationship stuff is confusing. I don't know how Yang and Blake do it. It just seems so complicated and I don't like it.'

* * *

The girls were cleaning up their dorm as Odell finished his shower, they all stopped momentarily when they heard the water shut off.

"Well looks like he's done." Ruby stated

"No shit Sherlock." Weiss snapped back

* * *

Odell finished drying off and went to drying off his clothes and spoke to himself as he did so "Alright, so far they seem to like you, except Weiss...maybe. But I plan to change that, just don't fuck things up and you'll be fine, if anything I'll wake up early and head into Vale and hopefully find my way back home from there. But, I guess I'll just have to see how it goes from here." He finished drying his clothes and put them on, he opened the door to see Team RWBY standing there, listening.

"You...you heard all of that didn't you?" They all nodded their heads

Everybody thought to themselves 'Oh dust.'

**Really sorry for such a short chapter this time, I just couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with this one, next will be longer. I promise, and it will have some action as well, instead of thought bubble filler. Follow, Favorite, Review! See you all next time!**


	5. The Blue Rogue

**Hope everybody has a Merry Christmas Eve and Christmas Day! This is my present to you, another chapter! With some action! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Odell woke up just ahead of the sun rising, he put on his armor, and headed out for the transportation platform. Before he left the dorm, he looked at the sleeping team that had been so generous to him, well most of them have been, Weiss hadn't warmed up to him, and now never will. He whispered goodbye and headed out, the door closing waking up Weiss and Ruby, both of them knew what it meant.

Ruby knowing Weiss was awake as well asked "Is he gone?"

"Yes, he's gone" Weiss replied almost sounding upset about it, Ruby frowned and attempted to go back to sleep, but Weiss sat awake and thought to herself 'How could he just leave us like that?! And to think I thought about warming up to him! Absolutely disgustful, I'm glad he's gone, we'll be better off anyway, he just gets in the way.' She angrily closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep before be awoken by the alarm

* * *

Odell boarded the first air transport and rode it to Vale, having never seen outside of the forest, he was amazed at the sight of the city. He practically gawked at the view the entire trip.

"Wow, this is amazing." He admired the lit up city with interest 'Maybe I _don't have_ to go home right away.'

Upon landing Odell practically ran off the transport, immediately starting his exploration of the city. He walked past shop after shop looking at what was inside, having no clue what at least half it was. The one that stuck with him the most was a dust shop called _From Dust Till Dawn_, mainly because he was fascinated by the concept of dust and wished either of his parents could have taught him how to integrate it with his weapon.

* * *

He walked around for what seemed like hours when something caught his eye, three men, with Grimm masks on and a defenseless man with a gun to his head.

"Not on my watch" Odell drew Crescent Ballista and started moving towards the group, tiring his best not to be noticed, once he felt he was close enough he jumped out and attacked the men with the masks, in one sweep he was able to take out two out of the three, but before he could take out the third, the one with the gun, he fired, killing the helpless man, and this fueled Odell with rage "No!" he quickly swung his scythe up, knocking the man high into the air and he aimed his launcher, ready to fire and kill this murderer.

"Die, you fuck." As he fired the rocket he was tackled by the two other men and taken to the ground. He struggled to fight them off as the rocket hit its target exploding the third member into pieces, pieces that rained onto the two holding down Odell.

When the two looked up to see their buddy's bits fall to the ground, Odell used this time to push them off of him and get into his combat stance, and as he got ready to attack, five more of these guys showed up, all in the same outfit "Is this some kind of party or something?"

The men all charged him, expecting their numbers to out match Odell and his giant fucking scythe. Odell simply smirked and swung and took out about half of the group with one swing, bashing them into a nearby wall. The others stopped in their tracks, realizing they were going to have to figure out a strategy to beat him, but before they could do that Odell was in the air, preparing to slam them into the concrete with his weapon, as he began his descent into the paralyzed group he saw something speeding towards him, he flipped his weapon around and fired the rocket at the group launching him back into the air dodging the projectile.

"Do I have to do _everything_ myself?" A man with red hair in a white trench coat and a black hat with a red stripe on his head stepped out of the shadows with a cane in hand. The rocket the group sending them flying back towards the man.

"I guess I do." He pointed his cane at Odell as he landed and a crosshair popped up, Odell barely had time to react when the man fired.

"Oh, shi-" The round exploded, but Odell was nowhere to be found, the man looked around "Great, is there another speed freak here? This is just great."

Odell appeared behind the man and flew into him, both clueless on what just happened. The man got up before Odell and kicked the scythe away "No more games, this ends _now._" The man went to stomp Odell's face in and as he did it, Odell covered his face and disappeared again "Oh come on! Are you kidding me?!"

Odell appeared to the side of him with his leg extended and kicked the man in the face, knocking him into the wall "So that's how I do it." He smirked, feeling the effect of using it on him, he started growing tired, he needed to wrap this up and soon.

"Okay, I've had enough of this. Neo, can you get us out of here?" As he finished that a shorter girl with an umbrella appeared and gave a goodbye like gesture as Odell dove for his scythe and fired a rocket at them, the rocket exploded and the two shattered like glass.

"What the-" he heard an airship fly by with the two in it and heard the man yell "Maybe next kid!" before laughing as the door to the airship closed, it was gone before Odell could get a good shot at it.

* * *

"Dammit!" He punched the wall next to him, cracking it as he sheathed Crescent Ballista and began looking for anymore signs of trouble, wasn't about to let anymore innocent lives be killed, even if that meant killing the enemy themselves. He picked up some money from the men he had just faced and bought himself a necklace with a red jewel at the end of it, a red cloth that he tore off a piece of and tied around his head, and two cans of blue spray paint. He went back to where he had fought those people and started spray the wall he had punched with the can.

When he finished it was his symbol, four waves surrounded by a circle, underneath it he signed:

"The Blue Rouge."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I had been wanting to do this for a while, just needed a build up for it, and now it's here! :D Favorite, Follow, Review! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	6. It's a Trap!

**I hope you all had an amazing Christmas! (and if you don't celebrate it, I still hope it was a great day for you!) Also, we reached over 300 views and are almost to 400 already! That's amazing, thank you all so much! This chapter is going to be fast forwarded a little bit into the future, just to kind of get deeper into the story. Let's see how it goes!**

* * *

Odell had been fighting the White Fang for three months. For three months, he had been keeping Vale as safe as possible, honing his skills, mastering his semblance, and eliminating his enemies. He even adjusted his weapon, enabling it to extend slightly to be used as a dagger for more of a stealth approach. He had killed many, but saved many more innocent lives in doing so, he had not made any social interaction with anybody since he left Team RWBY that first night he became the Blue Rogue, but he had seen the team in the forest from time to time, fighting off Grimm, he always wanted to say something to them but could not bring himself to do it. He assumed they had forgotten about him and moved on, and decided that he needs to as well, Vale needs him to finish the White Fang, and he was going to do it.

Odell made his nightly patrol that he did on the rooftops, searching for the next White Fang attack, his eyes scanning every inch of the city as he roamed from rooftop to rooftop, one hand always on Crescent Ballista. "Right on time." He had began trying to predict which Dust shop they were going to strike and when they were going to do it, so far, he had always been right, they seemed to have a pattern that he was quickly catching onto.

* * *

"Hurry up before that guy shows up." One of the men spoke, fear in his voice, as he looked around for any sign of movement

As all the members headed inside, he stayed outside as the lookout. But it wasn't long after all of his buddies were inside that a dagger slid through his throat, burning with heat from the blade being enhanced with dust. Odell dragged the body into the alleyway silently, before working his way into the Dust shop as quietly as he could, counting the number of foes he had to take down in his head as he snuck in. Five. Five enemies was all he had to eliminate.

'Are they running out of men or are they starting to give up? Five is way too easy.' Odell thought to himself as he found his next takedown, a lone wolf faunus trying to crack a safe. He crept up on the clueless foe and stuck the dagger directly into the back of his neck, it easily sliding through and killing him. Just as he finished hiding the body, two of the remaining four were about to enter the same room.

* * *

"Hey, you almost got that safe open?" Called one of them as they entered.

"Where'd he go?" The other questioned as he began working on the safe.

"No idea, probably heard a noise and either ran off or went to check it out." The first one assumed, scanning the room for any hints to the missing faunus's whereabouts.

"You think that Blue Rogue guy got him?" The other replied with a chuckle as he opened the safe up and began taking the Dust and money inside.

"If he did, I'd be more than happy to take out that fucker myself, killed my best friend last week. I'll kill 'em with my bare hands."

As that statement was finished, a dagger flew through the air and struck the one by the safe dead in the eye as he was turning to get up.

"Let's see you try then." Odell said with a smirk as he got out from his hiding place, immediately being charged by the one left standing in the room, as the man swung, Odell disappeared.

"Come face me!" The deer faunus took out his gun and fired in a few random directions before the other two men ran into the room.

"What the dust is going on in here?!" The presumed leader of the group here asked, clearly irritated by the loudness of the gun being fired.

"The Blue Rogue! That fucker's he-" He was cut off by a swift chop to neck, rendering him unconscious, as the man collapsed, Odell was seen standing behind him.

The other two attempted to quickly draw there guns, but Odell had already grabbed the leader, taking his gun in the process, and aimed it at his head "Put the gun down, now!" The other man put the gun down as asked, before being shot by Odell as he snapped the leader's neck with one quick spin.

"Too easy." He said to himself as he retrieved Crescent Ballista from the man he had thrown it at's head, which lay limp on the safe.

* * *

As Odell exited the shop he was greeted by what seemed like at least fifty White Fang members, guns aimed at him "Oh dust."

"You've fallen into our trap asshole, but your hands up and come with us, _Cinder _wants to see you, personally." A wolf faunus said, clearly marked as a high ranking officer in the White Fang by the difference in uniform.

Odell did what he was told, he put his hands up, and just as a man put a gun to his back, Odell disappeared.

* * *

As the men began yelling to find him, Odell appeared on top of the Dust shop, Crescent Ballista in it's rocket launcher form, aimed at the group as Odell quickly loaded a red dust rocket in and pulled the trigger. The blast eliminating the entire middle of the group, at least twenty of them dead.

Before the remaining White Fang could retaliate, a familiar red blur cut through a row of them as glyphs appeared underneath more of them, sending them into the air to be hit by a weapon attached to something resembling a ribbon as a woman in yellow jumped off the roof across from Odell and slammed the ground below, finishing off the remaining members of the group.

* * *

Team RWBY gathered on the street looking at the figure standing on the roof of the Dust shop, they all had a smirk on their face.

"Odell?!" Ruby yelled out to the man, but he did not respond, in fact, he disappeared, teleporting away a couple blocks down as he began his walk back to his hideout.

"It's okay Ruby, we'll get him to talk to us eventually." Yang comfortingly said as she put her arm around a frowning Ruby.

"We should get back to Beacon, it's getting late." Blake suggested as the other two nodded in agreement. They made their way back to the transport almost silently, not even Ruby talking about how awesome their plan worked out.

* * *

Odell made it back to what he referred to as a hideout, plopping onto the floor of a cave he had removed the Grimm from and used as his place to sleep, building a door like barrier around it to keep Grimm from trying to repopulate it. He slammed a fist onto the hard ground "How could I have been so stupid!? I should've known it was a trap, it was so obvious!" He sat up and thought about what he had seen, Team RWBY, they hadn't forgot about him, he also remembered they did not kill any of the White Fang members, they'd get back up and return to the fight. There wasn't any chance they'd accept his killing of people so he had avoided speaking to them at all, it was for the best, at least he thought it was. He laid back down and closed his eyes, his thoughts diminishing as he faded into sleep.

* * *

**I'm not going to lie, that part with Team RWBY may have had something to do with the fact **_**I Burn **_**was playing on my Pandora when I got to it. Anyways, I hop you enjoyed this chapter! Follow, Favorite, Review! Will Odell ever talk to RWBY again? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!**


	7. An Unexpected Encounter

**Hey everybody I am back! Had a long past couple of days, but I got a special treat for you all today, since it's New Years and all!**

* * *

Team RWBY was doing their weekly patrol out for Grimm, it went as it usually did, a few Beowolves, a couple Ursas, but this time as Ruby was fighting what she believed was one Ursa, a second, much larger one came up behind her.

"Ruby, look out!" Yang yelled as she dashed towards her, trying to protect her sister.

As Ruby turned around to try and defend herself from the Ursa's strike, something came out of the trees and dealt a diving kick to the Ursa's face, sending it flying, and was gone again. As the Ursa was flying through the air, that something appeared behind it and drove a scythe right through the Ursa, cutting it in half, the something, was _Odell_.

* * *

"Man, that never gets old, like ever." He said with a smirk and the other Ursa was defeated by Yang.

It wasn't long before roses took the place of Ruby and Odell was nearly taken to the ground by the hug from her.

"Odell!" She yelled as she hugged him, he pulled his bandana down from his face and hugged her back, a smile appearing on his face.

"I couldn't let my favorite scythe wielder get hurt, now could I?" He said with a chuckle.

"I'm just glad you're back." Ruby replied as she released her hug.

"Hell of an entrance for someone who's been _avoiding_ us for three months." Yang said, an angry look on her face.

"I had my reasons." Odell snapped back, his smile fading instantly from the harsh welcome from Yang.

"Well they better be good reasons." Weiss said, clearly upset by his disappearance as well.

"I...can't promise that. But I can tell you why I did it." Odell looked at the team that stood before him, much more battle worn than when he had first met them.

He explained what he had been doing for the time he had disappeared, making sure to not leave out any details so they knew _exactly_ what he had been doing.

* * *

_**Some time later...**_

"You've been _killing _people_?!" _Weiss and Blake yelled out simultaneously after Odell finished his story.

"You don't understand, if they don't die, they get back up and fight again! By killing them, it weakens their numbers, it brings the White Fang closer to falling! It's what needs to be done!" Odell snapped back angrily, which caused Ruby to take a couple steps back.

Blake merely stepped forward and became angrier "I don't think you're the one who understands! Killing White Fang members is like fighting a Hydra, take off one head, and two more grow in it's place. By killing them you're just making them bigger, angrier, and stronger!"

"How the Hell would you know how the White Fang work? I've been hunting them for three months while you've been off fighting Grimm and sitting in school!"

"Because I was once one of them! I know how they work a thousand times better than you ever will!"

This caused Odell to take a couple steps back, his eyes wide "You...you were part of the White Fang? That means you know their leader, who is it?"

"A lot has changed since I left, I just know killing them won't help anything."

Odell pulled the bandana over his nose again "Well, it's not going to change, and if you can't accept that, then I won't bother you all anymore, and I'll be gone again. No questions asked."

Ruby didn't like hearing that "Nooo! You can't disappear again, as much as I don't like the idea of killing people, I don't want you to just disappear again." Ruby looked down "I thought we were friends, and friends don't leave friends."

Ruby's statement almost brought a tear to Odell's eye, if it wasn't for him fighting it back so damn hard.

He walked up to Ruby and dropped to one knee, placing his hand just underneath her chin "I promise you, I will won't disappear again, I'll always be around. Here, take this." He pulled out something similar to a walkie talkie "If you ever need me, just use this, I'll hear it and I will get to you as fast as I possible can, deal?"

Ruby took the object and gave a soft smile, tears forming in her eyes. "Deal." She hugged him tightly and Odell returned the hug, a single tear forming in his eye as well.

Yang coughed a couple times and the two released from the hug, Odell standing up as he did so "That was cute and all, but I've still got a bone to pick with you." Yang stepped closer to Odell as her eyes went red with built up anger.

Putting a finger to Odell's chest she began "You think you can disappear for three months and just come back, kick an Ursa in the head and think everything would be okay again?!" Odell backed up as Yang pushed forward until he backed into a tree "Ruby has been worried sick about you! And you don't even give a shit, all you care about is yourself and what you can do to keep yourself safe! You never cared about Ruby, or Weiss, or Blake, or even me! All you want is to make sure you survive and make it back to your home! So why don't you go back there?! It'd make everything here much better if you just went back to your secluded life in the forest!"

The last part of Yang's rant drove Odell over the edge, he began to glow with rage and his eyes went from maroon, to solid black almost instantly "You think I don't want to be home?! That's been my plan since day one! But there's something much more important that I have to do, and clearly, you're too stubborn with your own anger to even realize what I've been doing for three god damn months! I've been stopping the White Fang from getting their dust that they need so badly, I'm the one who's been putting a stop to the crime in Vale, while you're sitting in classes! I care much more about the civilians I'm protecting than my own well being! You don't think I haven't almost died doing this?! I almost lost my life countless times in these three months, protecting people! Can you say the same?!"

Yang's face went straight for a moment, before an angered look returned "Fuck you!" She threw a punch right at Odell's face, but he simply disappeared and reappeared behind her.

"Fighting me won't solve your problems, besides, I know how you fight. I've watched the four of you fight Grimm countless times, and I saw your battle against Torchwick with his mech that he stole. Your anger will be your downfall."

Yang stood next, to the tree that was now destroyed by her missed attack on Odell, she turned and charged him again, he merely sidestepped and she missed again, hitting another tree.

"Yang, stop! Don't do this!" Ruby yelled, but it was to no avail, she charged one more time at Odell and he disappeared again, this time reappearing above her and sent both his feet into her face, sending her into a few trees.

"I didn't want to do that, but you left me no choice." His eyes went back to maroon and he turned and walked away from Team RWBY as they ran to Yang. "So long girls, I'll see you again soon!"

* * *

**There we go, betcha didn't expect Odell to have anger problems almost as bad as Yang's XP well that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed! Favorite, Follow, Review!**


	8. The First Step

**Alright, back again with another chapter! Also, we've reached over 600 views! That's awesome, and means a lot to me that you guys are reading this (and hopefully enjoying it as well) Now onto the chapter! (Character Death!)**

* * *

Team RWBY had brought it upon themselves to find Odell, Ruby had convinced Yang to apologize for her outburst and sudden attack, in exchange for getting Odell to apologize for leaving and leaving a foot print on Yang's face.

"I still can't believe he kicked me." Yang said as she rubbed her forehead, hoping to make the aching go away.

"Well to be fair, you did try and knock his teeth into his throat." Weiss retorted truthfully, causing Yang to say as she knew it was true.

"I just...I don't know, he walked out on us, just abandoned us out of nowhere. I guess I just wasn't expecting that, and seeing him kind of pushed that over the edge."

There was a rustling in the bushes and the team immediately readied their weapons for Grimm.

There was another rustle from a different bush, and then another.

Yang was ready to pounce the next bush that moved, whether it be wind or creature.

"What you guys looking at?" Team RWBY nearly jumped into the trees at the statement, and when they turned to see who the voice came from, it was none other than Roman Torchwick, and out of the bushes, White Fang soldiers with weapons ready to fire.

"_You."_ Yang's eyes went red almost instantly upon seeing Torchwick, almost instantly ready to strike.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Roman smirked and more White Fang piled out from trees and bushes.

"Oh dust." Weiss whispered under her breath as more soldiers piled into view, she tried not to look fazed by it.

"Now that I've got you surrounded and trapped, time to call Cinder, she what she wants us to do with you kiddies." But before Roman could even get out of the tree, he was kicked in the face and several explosions happened around Team RWBY as White Fang flew through the air, and it trees as well as the ground.

"Oh dust, it's _you again_." Roman stood up, grabbing his cane as he stood up.

Odell stood in front of him, Crescent Ballista in Scythe form and ready to strike "The fall of the White Fang starts, it begins with you, right now, and then it ends with Cinder."

"That's what you think." Roman smirked as White Fang members surrounded Odell, guns ready to fire, and Odell just laughed.

"I think you forgot something." A red blur took out the White Fang surrounding Odell and he went in for his strike.

Odell teleported behind Roman and swung his scythe upward, lifting him into the air, before swinging it in a spin, and as Torchwick came down, the last thing he saw, was Odell's maroon eyes go black as night, before everything for him went black as well.

* * *

Ruby had long since looked away, knowing what was going to happen and not wanting to see, the now cut in half Roman Torchwick's final moments. She joined her team in finishing off the White Fang that tried retreating into the forest, leaving Odell to himself for a little while.

* * *

Odell put away Crescent Ballista and kneeled down before the upper half of Roman's still body. He went to close the eyes of the man he had killed, but then stopped and pulled his hand away.

"No, you don't deserve that peace, you'll rot here, or become Grimm food. Preferably the latter." He stood up and made his way in the direction that RWBY went, his eyes turning back to maroon as he calmed down "One down, one to go."

* * *

Team RWBY had just finished up the last of the White Fang Roman had brought with as Odell approached them, the team put their weapons away and Yang was the first to speak.

"Is Torchwick...you know?"

"He is, as a matter of fact he's-" Odell wasn't allowed to finish

"Please, spare us the details." Weiss cut him off, not wanting to know how he got rid of one of their enemies. She still couldn't believe Odell could kill someone so easily, with no remorse at all, like he was a damn Grimm or something.

"Alright, fine, I won't say anything about how I cut Torchwick in half." Odell smirked from under his bandana.

"You what?!" Weiss about threw up on the spot, as did Blake. As much as RWBY hated Roman, none of them ever thought of slicing the man in two.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Odell chuckled to himself as the girls recovered from what they just heard.

"That's...that's not funny." Weiss managed to get out through the gagging, the others groaned in agreement with her.

"Right, my bad. I forgot you guys are still really sensitive to the whole killing thing." Odell rubbed the back of his head, before feeling his stomach growl.

"You girls hungry? My treat." Odell started looting the White Fang members for any money to afford a meal.

"Anything to take my mind off of what I just heard." Yang said finally standing up. The team nodded in agreement silently as they gathered themselves.

"Awesome, what's the best place to eat in Vale, I usually just eat at _A Simple Wok_ because it's cheap. But tonight, I've got plenty of money, so where to?"

"I know a great place that we could eat at, but we have to get some decent clothes first." Weiss said with a _We are dressing up for this_ tone in her voice.

"Well, lead the way to the best clothing store." Odell replied as he pulled down the bandana, revealing a smile on his face.

* * *

**After a shopping montage**

Team RWBY walked into one of the fanciest restaurants in Vale, Weiss walked in first, having made the reservations, she wore a long, white dress that ended about mid-shin in the front, and just above the ankle in the back.

The next to walk in was Ruby, who wore a red dress with black accents that stopped at her knees, she struggled to walk in the heels she had been forced to wear by her partner and showed clear disgust that she was wearing them, which was only returned with a death glare from Weiss.

Blake and Yang walked in together, also wearing dresses that matched their respective colors, their dresses similar in appearance, both stopping at mid-thigh. The only remarkable difference is that Blake's dress had a little more fluff than Yang's did.

Finally, Odell entered the restaurant, he wore a cyan suit jacket with a sage undershirt, as well as a cyan tie. He liked the outfit, but Weiss had definitely tried to talk him out of it. 'You need to get a new color' she had told, which was responded with by a laugh and a 'okay, whatever.'

"Girls and Odell, welcome to Forever More, the most critically acclaimed restaurant in all of Vale." Weiss said with a smirk on her face, getting a jaw dropping awe from everyone but Odell, who was obviously doing it just to make her angry.

* * *

A waiter came and seated them as they sat down and looked at the menu, Yang and Odell nearly fainted when they saw the prices on the food, so Weiss offered to pay for whatever Odell could not, which he happily agreed to.

Everyone ordered their food, and had friendly, non-combat conversations the whole time, it was a nice feeling for Odell, to not be hunting or fighting for his life for once, but to be relaxing with the people he saw as friends. He enjoyed this time like he was going to die tomorrow.

After the dinner they left Forever More and parted ways, Weiss and Ruby insisted Odell came back to the dorm, but Odell needed to do his patrol.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, I promise." He gave a soft, reassuring smile to seal the deal.

"Alright fine, but if you don't show up tomorrow, you have to pay me back for what I paid for the dinner." Weiss said with a smirk, knowing how much she paid for it exactly.

"It's a deal. Goodnight." Odell gave a short wave as the girls said their goodbyes and they went their separate ways. But little did Team RWBY or Odell know, that this was the last time they'd see each other, for long long time.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Favorite, Follow, Review! I had some trouble figuring out where to go with this, but hey I did it:p I'll see you all next time, I hope you enjoy it!**


	9. Close Call

Odell had thought it would have been okay to take sleep on the roof of a building. Odell had thought there were no White Fang robberies that night, since he saw nothing on his patrol through Vale. Odell was _wrong_, instead of robberies, the White Fang decided to kidnap Odell. By not robbing any dust shops, they made Odell think it was safe to sleep in Vale. That's when they struck, with the element of surprise on their side they were easily able to get the jump on and overpower a sleepy Odell.

* * *

Now Odell was being forcefully pulled around some area, arms bound, and a bag of some sort over his head. After what seemed like walking forever, he was brought to his knees and the bag was removed from his head, and that's when he saw her.

"_You!_" Odell attempted to stand but was immediately hit in the back of his knee, forcing him right back down.

Standing in front of him, with a smirk on her face and hate in her eyes, was Cinder Fall. The same woman that had nearly killed him his fight night in Vale.

"You caused quite a mess by killing Roman, Blue Rogue." Cinder spoke in an angered tone "I think it's time I returned the favor." with that she gave him a quick kick to the sternum, sending him to the ground.

Odell began recognizing where he was, they were in Forever Fall, the place where he slept, he just hoped they didn't know that.

Cinder kicked Odell once more, this time in the ribs and readied her dust to strike Odell down. "This is going to be bloody, but I will enjoy every second of it."

Odell closed his eyes and prepared for death, but then he remember something. 'My _semblance_, I can use that to get out of here.' Just before Cinder's glass like shards made contact with Odell, he disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" Cinder yelled in sheer anger, she couldn't believe that he had gotten away so easily

"Over there!" One of the White Fang members yelled firing their gun at Odell, who was sprinting as fast as he could through the forest, hoping to lose them in the brush and find his cave.

* * *

Odell at this point was dodging bullets and shards left and right, hoping maybe one of them would graze the binding on his wrists and free them. After running for what seemed like miles, he felt like he had lost them and teleported towards his cave, leaving no trace to where he might have gone.

Cinder and her men stopped where the footprints and destroyed brush ended "The tracks are gone...the cave! He's going to the cave! Go there and _kill him!"_ The men ran to where Odell's home was and Cinder marched behind them, making her twin swords appear as eyes began to burn.

* * *

Odell eventually reached the cave and ducked inside of it quickly "Geez...that...was close." He panted as he drew the dagger part of Crescent Ballista out and began cutting at the binding that kept him from running faster. "I think I lost them though." He sat down when he cut the binding loose and breathed slowly, catching his breath. That's when he heard the footsteps.

White Fang surrounded the cave within minutes of Odell arriving there, and Odell just sighed "Oh dust, this should be interesting." He slowly stood up and readied Crescent Ballista.

* * *

"Come out with your hands up! You are surrounded!" A White Fang Capitan called to Odell and signaled for his men to get ready to fire, but before long, Odell appeared behind the Capitan and cut straight through him before leaping into the air and firing a rocket at the base of the group of soldiers. He landed and continued his attack, diving behind trees for cover from bullets as he took out each fanus one by one, each one in a more grueling manner. The last one was by far the worst, the poor deer fanus had no chance, Odell sliced off a leg before cutting of an arm, then the other leg, then the other arm. He put his sytche on the remaining part of the fanus's shoulder and looked at the pained eyes before decapitating the female.

"Looks like you've killed all the replaceable forces I brought with me." Cinder stepped into view from the trees, looking unamused still holding her double swords. "Now let's see you fight a real opponent."

"The White Fang, ends with your death Cinder Fall." Odell charged her after this statement, swinging Crescent Ballista in a heavy strike, a strike that Cinder easily avoided and countered with her swords.

Upon hitting the ground Odell quickly got up, but Cinder was nowhere to be seen 'She's fast, I have to play it smart here an-' Odell's thought was cut short by a swift kick to the face dealt by Cinder as Odell flew through the air, he recovered and fired a rocket behind him, the blast sending him flying towards Cinder, in which he scored a hit on her, sending her to the ground.

Cinder would not stay down for very long though as she got up quickly and counterattacked, Odell blocked and countered, Cinder blocked and countered, and this pattern repeated for what seemed like forever until Odell swept the legs of Cinder, but she caught herself and back flipped away.

"Enough of this." Cinder sent her shards at Odell with ferocious speed, Odell managed to dodge the first few, but the fourth and the fifth connected, draining his aura as a sixth one struck him dead center in the chest, sending him in a bloody mess to the ground. Cinder walked up to him and smirked "The end of the Blue Rogue, the White Fang's most pathetic enemy." She kicked him in the face, knocking Odell unconscious.

* * *

**Some time later**

Team JNPR was heading through Forever Fall when Jaune saw something in the distance, when they got closer they saw it was a body and took off running to it.

"Isn't that Team RWBY's friend?" Pyrrha asked as Ren picked him up, they all noticed the dismembered White Fang members.

"Did...he do this?" Jaune asked, a nervous look on his face.

"Either way, he needs medical help ASAP." Ren said as he looked at an overly excited Nora

"We're going to save a life! A life that dismembers people! This is exciting!" Nora cheered as they ran back to Beacon's infirmary wing. Upon reaching it, nurses and doctors immediately took Odell and began working on him, he was just barely breathing and was very close to death.

Team JNPR sat outside of the Emergency Room before Jaune spoke up "Shouldn't we tell Team RWBY about him? I mean he is their friend and all."

"That's a good idea, why don't me and you go tell them." Pyrrha suggested, getting a nod from Jaune they stood up and headed to the dorms to tell Team RWBY the news.

* * *

**Team RWBY's dorm**

"What?! What happened to him?!" Ruby yelled as tears began to form in her and Weiss's eyes.

"We don't know, we just found him like that in Forever Fall, he was surrounded by dismembered White Fang members too, so maybe it had something to do with them." Jaune said, resulting in all of Team RWBY's faces to blank, the White Fang, how could they have managed to take out Odell, he had been fighting them for so long, how could he have been bested so easily...unless.

"Cinder Fall." Weiss stated and everyone looked at her "It must have been her, you said there was a hole in his chest correct?"

"There was, yes." Pyrrha replied

"It had to have been her and her dust shards then, that's the only logical explanation I can think of."

"That seems to make the most sense." Blake replied, letting everything that had just been told to them sink in, Odell _dismembered _White Fang members, people that used to be like family to her, the thought of it sent a chill down her spine.

"Well, we should at least go check on him." Ruby said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, getting nods of agreement from her team, Team RWBY, Jaune, and Pyrrha made their way to the infirmary.

* * *

**Favorite, Follow, Review!**

**I hope you're all enjoying this so far! I know I'm having fun writing it, also this fic is at 800 views now! That's just amazing to me, thank you all for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	10. Surprise

It started with all of Team RWBY and JNPR visiting Odell everyday, then it eventually dwindled down to just RWBY, now only Weiss and Ruby came everyday, at first together, but now at separate times. Right now, Ruby was sitting by Odell's side, telling him about her day with the energy she had.

* * *

"I had Professor Port's class today, it's soooo boring. He just talks the entire time about some stuff that he did back in his youth, it just goes on and on. You know what I mean?"

Silence.

She paused for a second "No, of course you don't, I forget that you don't go to Beacon, but at least you're like a superhero for Vale, protecting everybody and all that. I'm sure people feel safe with you protecting them. After all, you are one of the coolest people I know, and I've seen you fight, you're a pretty good fighter to top it all off. It's no wonder you stopped the White Fang for so long." She looked over at her silent, sleeping friend and a tear formed in her eye.

"Why'd you do it? Why did you have to try and fight Cinder? You'd be awake right now, and up and moving around and having fun with us! But...but you fought her, and you lost, I wish you didn't, then you wouldn't be in here right now."

She wiped the tears off her face and stood up "I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow! I promise." She smiled at him and walked out, the smile fading as she did so. Leaving the sleeping, silent, and ,presumed by Yang ,dead Odell laying there, facing the ceiling.

* * *

It was near the end of the day and Weiss was running late "No no no, I can't miss this, I can't believe I almost forgot! I'm such a dolt!"

She made it to the infirmary just in time, she would have ten minutes to talk to Odell before visiting hours were over, and that was enough for her. She walked into his room and took a seat next to him.

"Hey, how was your day? Probably pretty boring, it must be when you just...sleep all day." She attempted at a heartfelt chuckle but it wasn't much.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was training and forgot for a little well about this, I didn't mean to." She felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"Why don't you wake up? We need you here, Ruby need you up, I need you up!" She wiped away the tears but more quickly returned.

"I know it never seemed like it, but you grew on me, your sarcasm, your combat skills, the talk you had with Ruby in the forest, everything you do, there was a purpose for it. I...I just wish you woke up so I could tell you this and get a proper reaction from you." Odell laid there in silence.

"I expected as much, always one for words and now, absolute silence." She sighed as she finally broke down.

"Please wake up! Please, I need you to wake up! I beg of you!" She laid her head on his chest as she cried and yelled.

Odell slowly opened his eyes, confused to see Weiss of all people crying and yelling on his chest "Hey there, Ice Princess."

Weiss immediately shot up "Oh thank dust!" She practically jumped onto him in a hug.

"Chest...still...hurts, kind of was...a hole there." Odell said weakly, still not fully awake.

"Oh, sorry!" She got off of him and sat back in her chair, smiling softly "I'm just...really glad you're awake."

Odell gave her a gentle, partially weak smile "Well, aren't you just the schweetest." He chuckled slightly, as Weiss responded with a confused look on her face.

"W-what did you just say?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, still having the confused look on her face.

"Schweetest, I mixed your last name with the word sweetest, thus creating something extremely cheesy."

Weiss blushed slightly when she heard the description of the word "Shut up and kiss me you dolt." She said as she stood up and kissed him before he even had time to react.

Odell closed his eyes and returned Weiss's kiss, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace as he did so 'I can't believe that actually worked, I was ready for a slap, not a kiss. But hey, I'll take it.'

* * *

The moment was ruined just as quickly as it started when Yang walked in on them "And here I was thinking you two hated each other." She smirked and crossed her arms as the two immediately broke the kiss, their faces glowing the brightest red she'd ever seen.

"It's...it's not what it looks like." Weiss responded, embarrassed that her first kiss was cut so short.

"No, it's exactly what it looks like." Odell spoke, getting a death glare from Weiss he continued "I kissed her, I couldn't help myself, I pulled her in and kissed her."

Yang narrowed her eyes at the two "If you say so, I was just told to check up on Weiss since she's been out so late. I think the team will be interested by this moment." She said as she walked out before Weiss could protest.

"Well that was not expected to happen, she always walk in while you're here?" Odell raised an eyebrow as he leaned back against the wall his bed was next to.

"No, but I'm usually not visiting this late, I barely got here in time to see you."

"Oh, well that makes some sense then, how long have I been out for exactly?"

"Three weeks, the doctors weren't even sure if you were going to ever wake up."

"Three weeks?! Do you know how much the White Fang has probably done in those three weeks? I need to get out of here and fight!" Odell started to stand up, but Weiss quickly stopped him

"Not until you're healed and ready to go. The White Fang can wait, you need wait."

"No! Vale needs me to protect them, I can't just lay around and do nothing any longer!"

"But what if you end up fighting Cinder again?! If you don't fully heal, the next time you fight her, it could actually kill you! You were lucky Team JNPR found you when they did, otherwise you would be dead! Vale needs help, but you need to be fully functional before you do that. Please, do it for me."

Odell sighed and shook his head before responding "Fine, I'll rest. But only for a few days, that's it."

"I'd say a week at the earliest is your best option."

"So you want to give the White Fang a full month to prepare themselves before I get back into the fray? I don't think so."

"They also think you're dead, you can't forget about that. So they won't be expecting the Blue Rogue to make a sudden reappearance anytime soon, you can take another week."

"Damn, you have a point there, fine, one week, but that's it. No more, no less."

"Deal." They shook on it and Odell pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for visiting me, it means a lot that I have people hear who care about me."

"It wasn't just me, everyone did for a while, but me and Ruby are the only ones who never stopped visiting."

"Well looks like I found my two best friends then didn't I?"

"I guess so." Weiss smiled softly and Odell kissed her cheek "Thank you for umm...covering for me earlier with Yang."

"It was my pleasure, besides I was going to do it if you would have given me a chance to react."

"Oh were you now?" Weiss raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips as she stood up.

"Yea, I would have, just like this." Odell grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, one the Weiss happily returned when she recovered from the shock.

But once again, the moment was over rather quickly as a nurse walked in "Excuse me ma'am, visiting hours are over."

They broke the kiss, faces again bright red "O-okay, thank you." The nurse left and Weiss turned to Odell "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a quick peck and left the room

"See you tomorrow." Odell replied with as he watched her leave, a smile on his face "Man, I don't know if I just made the best decision of my life, or the craziest, but either way, it's going to be a wild ride."

* * *

**Follow, Review, Favorite! Little bit more relaxed than last chapter. Sorry for the feels trip. Hope you all enjoyed! I will see you next time!**


	11. Back to Business

Odell woke up for the last time in the infirmary after what seemed like the longest week of his life, Ruby and Weiss visiting everyday helped pass time, but when they weren't in there he had nothing to pass the time, and a conscious man can only sleep so many times a day.

After going through several tests, Odell had just gotten out of bed and was getting ready to leave as Weiss walked in, Ruby not far behind her.

"Hey, if it isn't my two favorite girls at Beacon." Odell said as he gave Weiss a hug and a peck on the cheek, and Ruby a hug as well.

"Well, we figured we had to come see our favorite dolt before he finally got to fight again." Weiss replied, a little bit of a upsetting tone as she finished her sentence.

Odell caught the tone and placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, I'll be fine, they'll never see me coming." He gave her a reassuring smile and he ultimately got a smile in return from the Ice Queen.

He never quite understood the whole nickname "Ice Queen" although she seemed hard-shelled at first, throughout the week Odell saw more and more of her softer side, she was not only beautiful, but a kind soul as well, and he saw it more in her with each passing day, hell with each passing moment he saw a kinder, more caring side of her.

"When do you think you'll go back to fighting the White Fang?" Ruby asked breaking the short silence that was there.

"Well tonight obviously, I've waited long enough, it's time I showed the White Fang I'm back and I mean business." Odell replied almost instantly, a smirk of revenge on his face.

"Don't you think you should train first? You know, get back in the groove of things?"

"One doesn't just forget how to fight, especially how to fight an enemy they've fought non-stop for nearly four months now."

"I guess that's true enough." Ruby gave a slight smile, worrying about how recovered her friend truly was.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I feel better than ever." Odell gave Ruby a reassuring smile as well, hoping to just calm both of their worries so he could get out of this infirmary.

"Let's go get some food from the cafeteria, I'm starving." Weiss cut in, changing the subject, since Odell clearly wasn't going to wait another day.

Ruby and Odell eagerly nodded in agreement, and they all headed to the cafeteria for some much desired food.

* * *

They entered the cafeteria and were immediately spotted by Nora, who had a mouthful of pancakes, the rest of JNPR and RWBY at the same table she was at, they turned as she yelled after swallowing her food "Hey guys! Over here!"

They got trays of food and sat down by the six that were there, already enjoying their breakfast.

"Come on, hurry up or we'll be late for our first class." Yang said as she finished her plate.

"Don't we still have twenty minutes before we even have to start heading to class?" Ruby retorted as she took her first bite, a smile almost instantly appearing on her face as she chewed the pancakes.

Yang looked at her Scroll "Oh yeah, we do, whoops. I'm getting seconds then if that's the case." Yang stood up and headed back in line, giving Odell a punch to the arm as she walked by "Welcome back lover boy." She said with a smirk, the name got a chuckle out of Odell, Weiss just went red in the face.

"Lover boy?" Jaune questioned with a raised eyebrow, seemingly being the only one at the table that didn't catch on when Weiss turned into a strawberry after Yang said that.''

"Yeah, I guess I have a way with women." He smirked and rolled his eyes over to Weiss "Right Weiss?" Weiss just went face first into her pancakes, surprised that Odell was taking this as a joke, her face-pancaking did get a laugh out of everyone though, and it seemed like it would change the subject.

"Wait, so you two are...together?" Jaune questioned still trying to figure this out.

"Yes, that would be correct." Odell replied and placed his hand on Weiss's head, messing up her hair, receiving a groan in response from Weiss. He just smirked and finished his plate of food.

"Oh." Jaune mumbled softly and lowered his head and silently finished eating his food, upset because he had hatched another plan to swoop Weiss off her feet last night, and planned on doing it today, but with this new found information, he knew it was best not to.

Everyone finished their food and JNPR and RWBY got up to attend their first class of the day, saying their goodbyes to Odell, they left, but Weiss quickly ran back over to him to snag a quick kiss before she actually left the cafeteria.

A few of the students gave Odell strange looks of surprise that someone _actually_ got past the shell of the Ice Queen, in response to the looks he just smirked and mouthed something along the lines of "Yeah, that's right, I got her." but every student read it as something different for the most part. Odell eventually got up and made his way out of Beacon and into Vale, it was time for him to see what he had missed the month he had been out of commission.

* * *

Odell sat on a rooftop waiting for the White Fang to appear, he was going to make this one quick, and he was going to leave a special message for Cinder Fall and the remainder of the White Fang, and it was going to be one they wouldn't soon forget about.

He watched a group of White Fang walk into an alleyway, and decided he wasn't even going to wait for them to start the robbery, after all, they thought he was dead. He teleported to the roof above the members he was preparing to slaughter and watched silently for a few moments.

"Alright, you remember the plan? Get in, get out, and we can finally move onto the Phase 2." The leader, a bull faunus, explained to his teammates.

"These jobs have been so much easier since that guy was killed by Cinder." One of his teammates replied as they got ready to enter the dust shop.

Odell teleported behind the five faunus's and whispered as he drew Crescent Ballista in dagger form "But I'm not dead." He thrust the dagger into the neck of a fox faunus in the back of the group before teleporting away.

"I...I thought he was dead! I'm out of here!" The wolf faunus tried running, but he turned the corner, only to run right into Odell's dagger, and Odell used him as a body shield.

The bull faunus charged Odell and was met with the corpse of his teammate and a dagger to the eyeball as his body went limp. The bull fell when Odell removed the dagger and he switched Crescent Ballista to scythe form and teleported again.

The last two faunus prepared themselves for the worst, but left themselves vulnerable in the worst spot possible, above them. Odell appeared above them and dropped straight down, swinging his scythe and decapitating both of them as he did so, landing with finesse.

"I still got it." He dusted himself off "Now, to write my message." he gathered the bodies and smirked as he got to work.

* * *

The following morning Emerald and Mercury were on their way to do a job for Cinder, find the members that never came back from their robbery, when they entered the alleyway, they were met with a grueling sight. All five faunus were decapitated, their weapons shoved into their torsos holding the heads like pikes, and above them, written in blood read "**Cinder Fall, your time has come. The Blue Rogue has returned and he's coming for **_**you**_." Mercury pulled out his scroll and took a photo of the scene in front of them "Cinder is going to want to see this." Emerald nodded and they turned and left the alleyway making their way back to base to report what they found.

* * *

**Follow, Favorite, Review! I needed a gruesome comeback for Odell, and this is what I came up with at 3:30 AM XD I hope you all enjoyed it! See you next time!**


	12. Birthday Girl

Odell had decided to surprise Weiss, he scrounged up whatever money he could find, whether it be from the street or White Fang he had killed, he got just enough money to get a gift for her. He entered a store and quickly began searching, his window was short, he needed to get there before Weiss got back to her dorm, Ruby was going to distract her and Yang had the window open so he could teleport in from there, but he didn't have a lot of time. He bought the first thing he saw that caught his eye and booked for Beacon.

* * *

Upon reaching Beacon, Odell made it as fast as he could towards where Team RWBY's window was located, ignoring weird looks he was getting from students that were out in the courtyard at this time, he even thought he saw a professor raise an eyebrow at him.

After what seemed like the longest courtyard run he had ever done, he made it the window and looked up to see Yang, who gave him a thumbs up, the coast was clear. He teleported in and placed the fairly large teddy bear he had bought on the bed.

"Got any paper I can use?" Odell asked looking at Yang.

"Yeah, right here." Yang tossed him a notepad, which he caught and quickly began writing down something.

Ruby entered the dorm and slammed the door shut "Places." With Odell ran into a closet and hid, Yang and Ruby looked at the bear with a questioning look on their faces.

Weiss entered the room and immediately raised an eyebrow as she closed the door behind her "What are you two dolts doing?" She walked over to the sisters, who both looked as confused as she did.

"This teddy bear just randomly appeared in our dorm, I stepped out for a second and I came back and here it was." Yang replied still looking at the bear.

"A what?" Weiss moved Ruby to the side and her jawed dropped nearly instantly "Did...Odell bring this?" She walked up to it and saw a note.

"I told you, no idea how it got here." Yang looked back at the closet and motioned for Odell that it was time, he nodded and disappeared.

Weiss read the note, mumbling it to herself. "Turn around? Why does it say th-" She got cut off as she turned around and was met with a kiss from Odell.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday Weiss." Odell fell do the ground from the hug Weiss gave him causing Yang and Ruby to laugh at the situation.

"Did you two know about this?" Weiss asked looking up at her teammates who both nodded through their laughter.

"For about a week now." Ruby managed to get out as she backed against the wall and slid down it, sitting as she recovered from the laughing.

"Well, I'll have to deal with you two later then." Weiss smirked as she stood up "But first I have some...important matters to attend to."

Odell got off the floor and brushed the dust off of his armor, a raised eyebrow "What could be so important? It's your birthday, you should relax."

"Just a project I'm working on, come on Odell, you can help me with it." Weiss left the dorm and Odell began to follow, still confused.

"But how am I supposed to help? I don't know anything about what you guys learn." Yang stopped him with her hand and whispered to him so Ruby wouldn't hear.

"Bro, you're getting lucky, it's kind of obvious. Now go before you miss your chance."

Odell's face lit up, realizing now what was going on, he practically bolted out of the room to catch up with Weiss.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked, having no idea what had just happened.

"Odell is going to help Weiss with a project she's been working on." Yang replied as she climbed up onto her bunk and laid down.

"But we don't have any projects assigned to us, right?"

Yang just facepalmed and groaned "Don't worry about it Ruby."

* * *

Weiss and Odell kept walking until no one was around, Weiss stopped and turned towards Odell. "You ready?"

"Ready for wha-whoa!" Odell was pushed into a supply closet before he could finish his question and he fell in, quickly standing up as Weiss walked in and closed the door, locking it behind her.

'Well this is not what I had in mind.' Odell thought to himself, as he examined the closet they were in.

"Take off your armor, it'll just complicate things." Weiss commanded as she smirked, leaning against the door.

Odell nodded and removed the armor, leaving him bare except for his tank top and compression shorts, before he could even speak, Weiss had jumped onto him and immediately gave him a deep, passionate kiss, to which Odell more than happily returned. Odell adjusted Weiss position on him and turned him to a wall, the kiss getting more fiery and passionate every moment. After what seemed like forever, Weiss broke the kiss and whispered in Odell's ear "Are you ready?" The kiss on the neck in response was confirmation enough.

* * *

**Cinder's Secret Base**

Emerald and Mercury returned from their scouting for the disappearances of the White Fang that were supposed to do a simple robbery.

"You're back early, what did you find?" Cinder immediately asked upon seeing them.

"We found this." Emerald spoke as she tossed Cinder the scroll and she caught looking at the picture for about a minute before crushing the scroll in anger.

"My scroll!" Mercury yelled out as the bits and pieces of the scroll fell to the floor.

"You can get a new one, we have more important issues to handle." Cinder hissed back as she went over to a table scattered with photos of dust shops and documents. "How did he survive that fight? I swear I killed him there."

"Maybe someone from Beacon found him and brought him to their infirmary, saving his life in the process. You did fight him close the school after all." Emerald answered as Cinder turned around, fire burning bright in her eyes.

"That's it, I know how we will take him down for good, if he's been at Beacon all this time he's bound to have made some friends." Cinder spoke as an evil smirk went across her face

"What are you planning?" Mercury raised an eyebrow, curious and intrigued.

"The two of you are going to draw some students out of Beacon, they'll give chase and if they're his friends, he'll come, if not kill them and try again."

"What happens when he comes?" Emerald asked this time, enjoying this idea, of hit and run style attacks.

"I will meet you there with a special guest, and we will kill them."

Emerald and Mercury spoke in unison "Wait, you don't mean-?"

"Oh I do, I'm bringing Siena."

* * *

**Follow, Favorite, Review! Yay another chapter! Decided to cut away from the action for some fluff on this one, hope you enjoyed it! I'm excited for the next chapter, and you should be too XP**


	13. The Kill

**Just want to say really quick thank you for 1.6K views! I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this, that is all.**

* * *

Mercury and Emerald entered the courtyard at Beacon, looking for a group of students who they thought could be friends of their enemy, the Blue Rogue. They walked past Team CRDL who was picking on a poor faunus girl at the time, Emerald intervened.

"Leave her alone." Emerald put a hand on her weapon as Cardin let of go the girl's tail and stood up.

"What are you going to do about it?" He pushed Emerald and she immediately followed being pushed with a quick punch to Cardin's face. It connected, but only seemed to make him angry as he drew his weapon out.

Emerald dodged easily as Cardin struck, his mace cracking the concrete floor. The rest of CRDL and Mercury eagerly joined in the fight, Mercury engaged quickly against Russel and Sky, while Emerald fought Cardin and Dove.

Emerald dodged Dove's attack as she pulled out her weapons, firing a hail of bullets at the two, connecting with most of them, though their aura stopped most of the damage as they closed in on her, but just as they were about to attack, Emerald switched her revolvers into their kusarigama form and sent them into Cardin and Dove, knocking them on the ground instantly before she pulled them back into her hands, admiring her work.

* * *

Mercury blocked attack after attack from Russel and Sky with his quick feet, frustrating the two as they became more and more reckless with their attacks, giving Mercury the opening he needed. He rolled under both of their attacks and stood quickly, facing their backs as he brought his right leg up and swung it, kicking Sky in the ribs, sending him flying into Russel as they both flew through the air towards Emerald, she smirked and sliced with each of her weapons in their sickle form, cutting right through their aura and sending them to the ground.

"That was way too easy." Emerald stated as she put her weapons away.

"Much too easy, is everyone here this incompetent?" Mercury relaxed and looked at the down members of Team CRDL.

"If they are, this is going to be a breeze killing them."

"You're going to do what now?" A voice called out nearby, the duo looked to see Team RWBY and Odell, weapons ready and in combat stances.

"Well, there he is, let's go." Emerald said as she turned and began running towards the forest, Mercury following close behind him.

"Don't let them get away!" Odell exclaimed and they gave chase, Yang firing shots to try and slow them down, but the two easily dodged the incoming shots as they dove into The Emerald Forest, Team RWBY and Odell close behind them.

* * *

"Now!" Called a voice of unknown origin as Cinder stepped into view as Mercury and Emerald stopped and faced their pursuers.

"You!" Odell felt endless rage fuel him as Cinder came into view, his eyes beginning to go black, but he stopped himself 'No, I'll be too reckless if I do.' He prepared himself for battle, he knew he was going to take on Cinder "She's mine."

"You can't do it alone, I'll help you." Weiss insisted on helping him, Odell nodded in agreement and they rushed to take Cinder.

RBY took on Emerald and Mercury right after Weiss and Odell began their attack, striking blow for blow with the powerful duo that took down CRDL with ease.

Just before Odell's scythe made contact with Cinder, who stood with just a smirk on her face, an unknown katana came down and deflected his attack, a cat faunus with a tan vest, orange long sleeve shirt underneath it, tan khakis, and a vial of dust on a necklace appeared from the trees as she landed next to her leader, she had orange hair, an orange eye, a plain white blind eye, a scar down the left side of her lip and orange war paint going down both of her cheeks, a sadistic smile on her face as she stood up.

"Is this my _fearsome _opponent? A little disappointing." She switched her katana to it's SMG form and aimed it at Odell "No hard feelings, but you made some wrong people very angry." She opened fired and Odell went into defensive mode, dodging the bullets as they came, once the clip was empty, the woman threw a dust infused throwing knife at Odell.

Odell just barely rolled out of the way to dodge the knife, which hit a tree behind him, and soon after, exploded and sent Odell flying, getting Weiss's attention and she called out "Odell, no!"

Emerald saw the opportunity and abandoned Mercury, charging Weiss with her weapons in sickle form. "Emerald, where are you going?!" Mercury called out as Yang landed a punch to his face, sending him through several trees. Emerald got behind Weiss and shoved both sickles through her chest, causing blood to spew from Weiss's mouth.

Odell saw this and pure rage filled his soul "No!" He charged Emerald and the woman he had been fighting tried cutting him off, but he disappeared and reappeared next to Emerald and swung, cutting her clean in half with one, anger filled, powerful strike. Cinder and the woman stopped and watched Emerald's upper half fall to the ground in utter shock of how powerful Odell's rage made him, he looked at the two, his eyes pure black and he charged the woman, and she barely dodged his attack and ended up by the dying Weiss, and she got an idea.

Odell was locked in combat with Cinder, so she had all the time she needed, she looked at Weiss and leaned in and whispered to her "Siena Calvino says goodbye." She placed the katana and slit Weiss's throat, finishing her off for good as some of the blood splattered on Siena's arm and using her semblance the blood made her faster and stronger than she already was. She looked at Odell and charged him, sword ready to kill and avenge her comrade.

Luckily, Ruby saw what had happened and intercepted the Siena and got her with one solid strike, knocking her into a tree. "You killed my partner!"

"No, she was already dead. I just did her a favor." Was what Siena responded with.

Odell heard this and gave Cinder a swift kick to the stomach, sending her into a tree "You did what?!" He instantly disappeared and reappeared behind her, Crescent Ballista in dagger form up to Siena's throat. "I will kill you where you stand!" Just before Odell went to slit the woman's throat, Cinder let out a powerful blast, sending everybody to the ground that was in front of her, Mercury and her were the only two left conscious.

* * *

"Should we grab Siena?" Mercury asked as he ran up to Cinder.

"No, leave her, she brought this failure on herself, she also allowed a teammate to die. She deserves the fate that will be brought to her here." With that Cinder left and Mercury followed, taking one last look at the fierce warrior that he had once fought along side with for so long.

* * *

**Favorite, Follow, Review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been looking forward to it myself! See you guys next time!**


	14. Full of Vengence

Siena was the first to recover from the blast, slowly getting to her feet and looking around at the bodies that lay still around her "Damn, their still breathing. Cinder, should we finish them off?" There was no response "Cinder? Mercury? You there?" She looked around, finding absolutely nobody "They...left me, they...betrayed me, I'll kill all of them." She was about to take off at a sprint towards Cinder's base but was stopped by a cough.

It was Weiss, she was still alive, if only barely. "How is she-" She stopped herself "Her aura must be a lot stronger than I thought." Siena looked at her hands, thinking about all the blood she had spilled since she joined the White Fang "Have I been in the wrong this whole time? I have to try and fix this." She ran up to Weiss, picked her up, and sprinted towards Beacon, luckily she followed them from where they dropped down, so she knew where to go, her semblance making her faster as Weiss's blood dripped off her body onto Siena.

When she reached Beacon, she found the first student she saw "Where's the infirmary?!"

"It's...it's that way." The now frightened student pointed to the medical wing of Beacon and Siena took off towards it, she felt the need to make things right, and this was a feeling she had never felt before. She wasn't sure if she hated it or liked it yet, guess she'd find that out soon enough.

* * *

Odell and RBY finally awoke and slowly stood up "Shit, what was that? That hurt, really badly." Odell rubbed his ribs, possibly some of them being cracked.

"Owwwww." Ruby called out as she rose rubbing the back of her head, looking around "Wait, where's Weiss?"

"Did...did they take her?!" Odell began looking around quickly, in hopes of finding her.

"It seems like they all ran off at least." Blake said wincing at the pain she felt in her leg as she stood up.

"That's a relief." Yang replied, seemingly unphased from the blast at all.

"Don't worry about Cinder taking your friend, she's being taken care of now." Siena spoke as she came into view from the trees.

Odell and Ruby immediately drew their weapons and were ready to attack "I'll kill you!" Odell screamed as he put a foot back and prepared to charge.

"I don't know if you want to do that, considering I just possibly saved your little girlfriend." That statement froze Odell in place, did she really save Weiss?

"You're lying!"

"Am I? I could have easily killed all of you while you were unconscious, I awoke first, I was left for Grimm food by my so called allies, so I saved your friend, and because of that, she just might live to fight another day."

"I don't know if we can trust her, she did slit Weiss's throat." Yang said as she ready Ember Celica.

"Your companion has a very strong aura, it managed to barely save her life, and it just might have been enough so she will be able to fight another day. Don't believe, see for yourself, Beacon Infirmary." Siena turned and jump into the trees, leaving them as leaves fell from every leap she took from branch to branch.

* * *

Odell and RBY entered the infirmary with urgency as they ask for Weiss's room, Odell was the first one in the room.

"Weiss!" Odell nearly broke down upon seeing her, unmoving and hooked up to a bunch of machines trying to keep her alive, he walked up to the side of the bed and dropped to his knees "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you, I failed." Tears streamed down his face as he forgot that the rest of her team was behind him.

"Poor guy." Yang said as her and the rest of RWBY walked in and saw the broken Odell kneel next to a unconscious Weiss.

"I think it's best if we give them some time alone, we'll come visit her later." Ruby suggested, getting a nod from the two, they slowly walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Never thought I'd see the day someone has poised as Odell breakdown like that." Yang said after a long moment of silence as they headed towards their dorm room.

"None of us did, but seeing the people you care about on your death bed tends to break the strongest people." Blake responded with as Ruby opened the door to the dorm

"Please don't say death bed, I don't want to think Weiss is dying, she's just resting right now." Ruby said somberly as she plopped onto Weiss's bed "She's going to be fine, she has to be." Not another word even remotely close to the word _death_ was said the rest of the day.

* * *

Odell had regained some composure, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Weiss's bed, holding her unmoving hand in his, tears still streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry, I should have been faster, maybe then you wouldn't be like this. Please, don't die on me, we need you here." He slowly got to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes as they went black, he was angry, he slipped up and Weiss was injured. He was going to make sure that never happened again. "I promise you, I'll avenge you for this, I am going to wipe out the White Fang entirely. Then no one will have to suffer by there hands ever again." He turned and left the window, hungry for revenge that was unable to be satisfied.

* * *

Odell stood on a rooftop in Vale, not scouting, but hunting for a White Fang robbery, it was no longer going to be an act of protection, but a slaughter. He saw several members moving towards a dust shop and he didn't even wait for them to start, he had already reappeared behind them before they even made it to door.

Odell quickly pulled out Crescent Ballista in scythe form and swung downward, cutting the first faunus in half, he swung again before the others could react, killing another one. The remaining three ran in fear of the powerful adversary, but they were stopped short by throwing knives that made contact with their throats. Siena came out of the nearby alleyway.

"Revenge won't solve anything, it will only leave you angrier." Siena said to Odell as he tore part of the white cloth from one of his kills, wrapping around his head, replacing the damaged red cloth he normally wore, the white in honor of Weiss.

"I won't stop until the White Fang is destroyed." Odell responded with as he readied his weapon "That includes you."

"I am no longer White Fang, as you can tell by the fact I just killed three of them right there." She motioned toward the three dead men that lay on the floor with knives in their throats. "But say you do destroy them, then what? If she dies, she's dead. Killing of all of them won't change that."

"It's all I can do!"

"No, you can be there for her, I'll keep the White Fang busy, I know their routes by heart, even the ones that you miss. Take care of her, these bastards are mine." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'd love to see you when she finally awakes, and I'm sure you'd want to be there for her when she does."

"How do you know that?" Odell put his weapon away and his eyes slowly went back to Maroon.

"I could see it in your eye's when she was attacked as well as vice versa, you two love each other. I can tell." With that she turned and walked into the alleyway as it started to rain.

"What makes you say that? Hey! Come back here!" He went after her, but when he turned the corner, she was gone. He looked back at the White Fang he had slaughtered. He looked up towards the sky and yelled at the top of his lungs in anger.

* * *

**Favorite, Follow, Review! I hope you enjoyed this one, little more on the angsty side of things this time around. See you next time!**


	15. The Essence of Time

To everybody's surprise, Odell had listened to Siena's advice. He hadn't fought the White Fang in around three months now, and he also hadn't left Weiss's room in that amount of time either. He slept there, he ate there, the only thing he ever left the room for was to wash up so he wouldn't smell worse than death. Everyday Odell would sit by her side, her hand in his and just ramble about whatever came to his mind, usually resulting in him breakdown and begging for her to wake up. How could he have become so broken? He didn't understand it, and he hated himself for it. But at the same time, did he have any choice?

Three months of waiting and Weiss was still asleep, tomorrow was New Years Eve and if she wasn't awake after then, the doctors said they were going to have to pull the plug.

Odell had fought hard to give her more time, even threatened to kill the doctors if they went anywhere near the power cord to the machines keeping Weiss alive, but that only resulted in him nearly getting kicked out of the infirmary entirely, if Yang hadn't been there, he might have been.

But he was still here, drowning himself in his sorrow of wishing for Weiss to wake up, he didn't know what he'd do if they had to pull the plug, and he didn't want to know either. As the day came to an end, Odell positioned himself in his chair like he had before, and slowly drifted off into a somber slumber.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Siena had decided it was time to start taking the fight to the White Fang, no more waiting, no more stopping robberies, it was her turn to strike now. She was heading to a White Fang outpost that had been set up two days before she was _betrayed _and left for dead by who she thought was her mentor and looked up to a lot, and she couldn't believe Mercury would leave her there either. She thought they had been such good friends, but she apparently was wrong.

After a few miles of trekking in the woods, she finally was able to lay eyes on the outpost "Still barely anybody here, guess they thought they'd never have to stock up on guards, I'll make sure that changes."

There were only five guards on the outside, probably around ten to fifteen more on the inside she guessed as she made her way towards the base. 'This is going to be too easy' She thought to herself as she snuck up behind the first guard, she took a Deathraze and slit the guards throat, the blood from the gash covering her left arm.

"Perfect." She said aloud which attracted the attention of another guard, she pulled out Shadowsteel and dashed toward the guard, stabbing right in the heart and lifting him into the air before he could even react, as the blood trickled down onto her skin, she felt her speed and strength grow. The scene she was making received a scream from a female faunus, which alerted everyone else at the outpost.

Siena reacted quickly and threw a Deathraze at the screaming girls throat, silencing her for good. There was very little time between her dropping the body on her weapon and the two remaining guards arrived with their weapons drawn.

"Drop the sword or we will kill you!" A wolf faunus ordered

"It's a katana you jackass." Siena quickly replied as she dropped the katana and put her hands behind her back.

"That's probably the smartest move you have made all day." The wolf faunus said as he went to bind her hands."

"Oh trust me, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."

"And what might that be?"

"Killing the dumbest terrorist group in Remnant." She tossed a Deathraze directly into the eye of the man and swung him in front of her as a body shield when the bullets starting flying towards her by the other guard. Grabbing the weapon out of the now dead man's eye, she threw into the eye of the other guard, killing him instantly.

Ten of the twenty that were inside to investigate that screaming and gunfire, only to see five dead bodies and a throw knife lodge into the eye of one and the throat of another.

While the ten were examining the bodies, Siena was sitting on top of the outpost, and decided now was a perfect time to test out her new addition to her dust infused throwing knives. She took out a Deathraze and threw it into the solider directly in the middle, it hissed a for a couple seconds and then exploded, taking out the other nine with him.

"I knew using explosive dust was a great idea, that was awesome." She jumped down from the roof and headed into the outpost, hearing screams of terror and false acts of courage.

"We're under attack! Everyone hide, fifteen are already dead!" "No! We stay and fight! We can kill whatever is out there, we can't let our brethren down!"

"You'll be doing more than letting your brethren down." Siena entered the room where the argument was taking place, and she remembered who this false act of courage came from. "Hello Perry, remember me?"

His act of courage instantly faded "Si-Siena, what are you doing here? Cinder said you were dead?"

"I was _left_ for dead by her, but I'm alive, something you soon won't be." Without allowing Perry to respond, Siena charged and decapitated him and the other soldier that was in the room with him "You were a shitty boyfriend anyway."

Siena easily finished off the rest of the outpost, almost all of them cowering in fear when she found them. Except for one of them, who just yelled and charged her with a fist, so she chopped his legs off from the knee down, and decapitated him in front of three females.

"Time to tell Cinder I'm back. Mercury better see this as well." She took her bloodied Shadowsteel and carved into the wall, the blood filling it in as she did so, after about five minutes she was done, and on the wall read:

_**Guess who's back? It was nice knowing you**_

_**xoxo Siena**_

She turned and left the outpost, a sadistic smile on her face all the way back to Vale.

* * *

**Beacon Infirmary**

Ruby slipped into Weiss's room to check up on her and Odell, both of them were sleeping silently.

Ruby whispered as she spoke "Hey Weiss, it's almost a new year, and the doctors said if you don't wake up by the first they're going to pull the plug. So can you do me, Odell, and everyone a huge favor and pretty please wake up? Everyone is worried and Odell hasn't left your side in three months. Just please wake up. Promise me you'll wake up Weiss." Ruby began to sob and she wrapped her pinky around Weiss's "There, you promised, now you have to wake up."

The crying had woken Odell up and he looked over at Ruby "Hey." He whispered and Ruby jumped he just opened his arms up "Come here." Ruby did as he said and climbed onto Odell's lap, he wrapped the blankets around both of them and they cried themselves to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! Ouch, that hurt me to type, but it needed to be done. See you all next time! New Years is next! (Probably)**


	16. New Years

Siena was in Forever Fall just finishing up another White Fang outpost when she heard a familiar voice "Already retaliating? It hasn't even been a day yet." She killed the last frightened soldier in the building and headed outside to see an old friend.

"Hello Mercury." She said with an evil smile on her face.

"Hey Siena, I see your not dead. That's good to know." Mercury replied with as he slide into a combat stance.

"Why did you leave me for dead? I'd love to know that before I _kill_ you."

"Cinder's order, I had no choice."

"So you're just Cinder's puppet then, no sense of self, just being ordered around like a dog."

"Were you not the exact same?"

Siena responded with a lunging attack with Shadowsteel, which Mercury easily blocked. They went back and forth, blocking and parrying, it seemed as though they were evenly matched. But Siena had a trick that Mercury didn't know about.

Siena backed away from Mercury and threw a Deathraze into the tree next to him.

"It seems like you're aim isn't what it used to b-" The explosion of the knife cut off Mercury as he was sent flying into a few trees before he was able to regain control of himself.

"Nice trick." He said as he stood up and spit out some blood "My turn."

Mercury charged and attacked with multiple kicks, most of them were blocked, but a fair share got through, and they had _plenty_ of power behind them, staggering Siena, leaving her open for a flip kick delivered by Mercury, sending her to the ground.

"And everybody said you were untouchable." Mercury grinned at his moment of success.

Siena slowly got to her feet, regaining her composure she smirked "Is that all you got?" This question caused Mercury's grin to be replaced with a look of anger.

"I'll show you what I got!" Mercury charged again, just as Siena had predicted.

Siena sidestepped easily, leaving a Deathraze in her place, as it exploded, it sent Mercury into the air and Siena took this opportunity to end the battle. She threw three Deathraze's down Mercury's back and jumped up to meet his altitude as she swung down with Shadowsteel's dull end, sending Mercury flying to the ground, pushing the now icicle looking Deathraze's through his back and out of his chest and stomach.

Siena landed and walked up to the dying Mercury "Betrayal can only be repaid in death Mercury, your life ends here with the rest of these miserable fools who only know how to follow orders."

"Wh...what do you...get out of...this?" Mercury weakly got out, feeling the blood flooding out of his body.

"Revenge, and peace for Vale, a faunus hero will make the humans change their thoughts on faunus, the White Fang will only make it worse."

"You..don't..under-" Mercury was cut off by Shadowsteel penetrating his heart.

"Enough talk, I have one more outpost to his before New Years." Siena wiped the blood off of Shadowsteel and used Mercury's pool of blood to help her get to the next outpost much quicker. She took off, leaving Mercury's lifeless body to rot with the rest of the White Fang there.

* * *

"Come on, you've been sitting in here all sad for three straight months! Come have some fun with us tonight, we'll be back in here before the night is up, you'll get to see if she wakes up or not still." Yang had been trying to convince Odell to go to Beacon's New Year party for about five minutes, and he still wasn't budging an inch.

"I can't leave her, if she wakes up and I'm not here, I couldn't forgive myself."

"Odell, look at me, let's be honest here for a moment. Weiss isn't going to wake up. Look I'm sorry but it's been three mon-"

"Don't you say that! She is going to wake up! I know she will! She has to! She can't...she can't..." He fell to his knees, his eyes that were black from Yang's remark went back to maroon as he fought back tears.

Yang didn't say a word, she just walked over to him and kneeled down next to him, wrapping one arm around him.

"Maybe...maybe you're right. I should go with you guys, I've done enough crying for a while, I need some fun."

"I'm glad you finally came around, I'll meet you at the dorm, don't take too long though." Yang gave him a couple pats on the back and was off to her dorm to get ready for the party.

Odell slowly forced himself to his feet and took a long, sad look at Weiss "I'll be back soon, I promise I won't miss it." He wiped his eyes and headed towards Team RWBY's dorm.

* * *

Odell knocked three times once he reached the door, opening it upon hearing Yang yell 'Come in!'

The two of the three girls looked ready to party, Ruby refused to dress up and was in her normal attire, but Yang wore a low cut strapless yellow dress and Blake wore a similar one but in Blake, no doubt _Yang_ picked out the dresses for them to wear, and "convinced" Blake to dress up with her.

"You two look great." Odell said as he entered, getting a smile from the trio seeing him out of the infirmary for once.

"Thanks bro." Yang replied "You going to dress up or be lame like Ruby and stay in your normal clothes?"

"I think I'll join Ruby's casual club tonight." He said with a chuckle "And I wouldn't call casual lame, it's more like being laid back than lame if you ask me."

Yang laughed "Whatever, let's go lameys." She headed out of the dorm and Blake followed closely behind her.

"Did she just-?" Odell facepalmed before looking at Ruby "You ready to go?" She nodded and Odell smiled "Let's go then." They headed out of the room, closing the door behind them and made their way to the party.

* * *

The place seemed packed when Odell entered, everyone seemed to be getting along, even Velvet and Cardin weren't bickering tonight, which never happened. He took a moment to let it all sink in before Ruby grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Come on, let's dance!" Ruby said with excitement

"But, I can't dance, at all." Was all Odell had said back

Ruby giggled "Neither can I, but hey, better to look stupid with a friend than by yourself right?"

That last part made Odell laugh "Alright, fine you got me, I'll dance."

"Yay!"

Jaune and Pyrrha were getting a drink after just finishing a dance, both were a little winded as a faster paced song had just finished playing,

"That was fun huh?" Jaune said as he took a sip of his punch, looking over at Pyrrha and smiling.

"Yeah, it was really great Pyrrha said as she nervously drank her punch, she had been looking at Nora from across the room who had been mouthing the words "Do it" since they stepped off the dance floor.

"You okay Pyrrha?"

"Umm...Jaune, there's something I need to do."

"What is is?

Pyrrha pulled up all of her courage and kissed Jaune, who took a moment to react out of pure shock, before finally returning the kiss. Jaune always had the feeling Pyrrha had liked him, but never had the courage himself to reveal his feelings about her.

From the moment Weiss was revealed to be dating Odell, Pyrrha had been there for him, and he fell in love with her. But he never thought he could tell her because he thought he wasn't good enough, but this moment right here, proved to him that he was good enough for her, and he was going to make sure this had a happy ending.

As they broke the kiss Nora could be heard yelling "Yes! Ren, they did it! They did it!" Causing both of them to laugh, a slow song came on and Jaune held out his hand "Care to dance one more time before the New Year?"

"I'd love to, Jaune." Pyrrha took his hand and they walked back onto the dance floor to dance the night away.

* * *

Odell and Ruby rushed into Weiss's room, almost missing it as the doctors were already in the room.

"I'm sorry, but she still hasn't awoken, we need to pull it. We did the best we could." One of the doctors said as Odell went to the window, he couldn't bear to watch the woman he had fallen in love with die.

The doctor pulled the plug and waited a couple seconds "Feel free to say your final goodbyes." He left the room, leaving Ruby and Odell with the still Weiss.

"I'm so sorry Weiss." Odell started crying

"Umm Odell..."

"I failed you."

"Odell..."

"I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

"Shut up and kiss me you dolt." Odell turned around to see Weiss standing behind him, Ruby by the door in absolute shock that Weiss was up and moving.

Odell grabbed Weiss and kissed her, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you Weiss, I promise to never let this happen to you ever again."

Weiss hugged him and smiled "I love you too, Odell."

Ruby finally regained movement and swooped in, hugging Weiss from behind. "Yay, you're awake! I'm so happy!"

The three of them smiled, and Odell kissed Weiss again as the fireworks exploded, marking the start of the New Year.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I hope you all really, really enjoyed this one. I sat down and thought really hard about what to put into this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! See you next time!**


	17. The Dark Within

Weiss and Odell almost immediately went back into fighting, they went Grimm hunting as a couple, and they were a deadly force. With Weiss's glyphs and Odell's teleportation, it was difficult from and kind of Grimm to pinpoint any kind of attack on the two as they rushed through Beowolves and even Deathstalkers with ease. It almost seemed like they hadn't been out of battle for nearly four months.

But Weiss was unprepared for what was about to happen, an Ursa was charging her and as she prepared to strike, something peculiar happened. It just dropped to the ground, without any indication of injury or being attacked, it just dropped and died.

"What happened?" Weiss raised an eyebrow as she looked at Odell.

"I think I have an idea." Odell quickly responded looking at the shaking leaves on a tree.

Siena dropped down on top of the dead Ursa "Glad to see you two back in the field, think you can take on the White Fang?"

Weiss instantly grew angry "You're the one that almost killed me!"

"I'm also the one who saved your life." Siena hissed back as she dropped down from the Grimm and walked towards the two.

"She's been fighting the White Fang since that battle, she's on our side." Odell said as he lowered Weiss's raised arm that held Myrtenaster. It was clear Weiss didn't like the idea of being allied with the woman who nearly _killed_ her.

"I am not your enemy, the White Fang is, and I've been taking out some of their outposts set up around Vale, you want to help me take out the biggest one? It's going to be fun."

"What do you say Weiss?" Odell looked over at her and smirked.

"I'll sit this one out, I'm still not on board the whole killing humans thing yet. Thanks though. See you back at the dorm Odell." Weiss kissed Odell on the cheek and headed back to Beacon.

"It's just me and you then Siena." Odell put away Crescent Ballista "Lead the way."

* * *

The two were sprinting through the woods, dodging trees, and dicing through unaware Grimm, gone before the rest of the packs even knew what had just happened. After several miles they reached the outpost, it was _huge_.

"This has got to have a lot of guards, stealth mission?" Odell smirked as he asked the question, he loved stealth kills more than anything.

"We'll try our best, but my victims tend to scream...rather loudly as they die."

"That's beautifully harsh." Odell said as he disappeared and reappeared behind a guard on a balcony, snapping her neck almost instantly upon appearing. His eyes immediately turning black as the body fell to the floor.

Siena threw several Deathraze towards the outpost, taking out five or six guards from afar, and the rest being set up as traps for later. She moved towards the outpost with speed and hostility throwing a Deathraze at any guard that saw her, none of them were even able to get a sound out.

* * *

Odell was working on the second floor balcony, using Crescent Ballista's dagger form to take out any guards he saw as he circled the outpost. There was one fox faunus, that had clearly seen Siena kill one of her comrades, she had heard the stories of what Siena could do to someone, and she was on her knees tremebling and crying. No doubt a first day member, Odell walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Hey." The woman nearly jumped off the balcony "I won't hurt you, just get out of here, and don't return to the White Fang, go to Vale and find a shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn' and I'll find you a place to live after I return. Go now, before I change my mind." The girl nodded and immediately ran away, into the outpost, which Odell followed behind her, as she was the last guard.

Siena had heard what Odell had said to the girl, she had been slicing the throat of a wolf faunus right below them when it happened "He's still weak, I'll have to teach him. Just gotta find that girl." Siena went inside the Outpost and unloaded into a group of soldiers that were surrounding the fox girl, they had been questioning her, and now they dropped dead to the floor.

Odell had been clearing out a room with his weapon in scythe form, teleporting to avoid gun fire and decapitating one soldier after another. "What is she doing?" Odell left the room and looked at Siena, who had the girl from before by the throat. All he could do was watch, Siena dug Shadowsteel into the girl's sternum and pushed it all the way through, into the wall behind the faunus.

Siena took out four Deathrazes that were infused with _explosive dust_ and stabbed one in each shoulder, and one in each leg, she pulled out Shadowsteel and ran into the nearby room, slicing every soldier in there in half as she did so. There was a short hiss, and the fox girl exploded into a thousand pieces, and Odell watched the whole event happen.

"Well, that was fun, let's blow this place to the ground." Siena began setting up some dynamite that had been stored in crates inside the outpost around the structure.

"Why did you do that?" Odell asked angrily.

"Do what?"

"Kill that girl so ruthlessly."

"They all need to die, I heard you tell her to leave, so I decided to show you that we can't let anyone escape. They'll just come back and kill you later."

"No, this is wrong, White Fang need to die, but not a scared little girl Siena."

"She signed up, she dies like the rest, go kill the one I left alive in that room, make it gruesome."

* * *

Odell felt something inside him that he wasn't sure how he felt about it. Siena put a hand on his shoulder and gave an evil grin, which made the feeling grow stronger, he walked into the room and looked at the fearful cat faunus that was trembling in fear. Odell smirked devilishly.

"Please, don't kill me!" The faunus pleaded, hopelessly as Odell walked closer and closer.

Odell placed Crescent Ballista's serrated scythe up against the man's knee, he pulled back and swung, taking out both legs with one swipe. The man screamed and Odell went for the arms next, cutting off the right one, then the left one.

The man quickly bleed out, but that didn't stop Odell, he switched to the dagger form and cut the blade right through the man's neck, slicing left and right as he decapitated the body.

"Fantastic Odell, you're learning how to be a cold blooded killer very quickly, couldn't have done it better myself, now let's go. This place is going to blow." Siena said with a smile as she had watched the whole encounter.

The two ran out of the outpost and took cover behind the trees as the structure exploded like a firework.

"That was awesome, I now understand how this has to play out the rest of the way, no weakness, no mercy." Odell said, his eyes started going back to maroon but quickly went back to pure black, which seemed like a permanent mental change for Odell.

Siena had done something to Odell inside the outpost, and it unlocked a dark, ruthless part of Odell's aura that had been contained by his kind heart.

The duo stood up and walked back to Vale, laughing about how gruesome the kills they made were.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! See you all next time!**


	18. New Tensions Arise

Odell and Siena stepped onto the courtyard of Beacon and were immediately met by Team RWBY. Weiss, went right to Odell and hugged him, she had been worried because they had began nearly all day.

"What took you guys so long?" Yang asked with a puzzled look on her face, still not sure why Siena decided to help them after trying to kill one of her teammates.

"Well, the outpost elimination was such a success, we decided to take out one more and..." Siena started before Odell finished for her.

"We took out a second one and then celebrated the victory." Odell said with a smirk, his eyes still completely black as Weiss looked up at him and noticed his eyes.

Weiss took a couple steps back "Why are your eyes black?" She looked at Siena "What did you do to him?" She asked fiercely, her hand immediately going to Myrtenaster.

The rest of her team took notice as well and they were ready to draw their weapons against Siena, and potentially Odell. Siena just smirked at the team's reactions "I unlocked his true potential, his compassion for the weak was making him weak as well, so I got rid of it. Now he's far more powerful, as well as ruthless."

"You did what?!" Weiss yelled as she pulled out her blade, only to be stopped by Odell's hand.

"Don't bother, this isn't a fight worth anybody's time, the White Fang is who we should be fighting, not each other, and I don't appreciate you attempting to attack my partner either." Odell said as he pushed Myrtenaster's point to the ground.

"Your what?!" Yang yelled out "You're telling me that you are teaming up with the woman who nearly killed your girlfriend!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, she isn't afraid to kill, and together, the White Fang can't touch us."

"You've gone completely nuts haven't you?"

"Yang!" Weiss yelled, quick to defend Odell. "He isn't entirely wrong you know."

"So you're saying that you are okay with him working with the person who nearly _killed _you?!" Yang's eye began turning red, but she just turned and walked away before it got worse "You can join him in the looney club then Weiss!" Was the last thing Yang said before stomping off into the school.

"Yang isn't entirely wrong either Weiss, it is a little strange that Odell wants to work with Siena after what happened." Ruby spoke calmly, trying not to escalate the situation. She flinched as there was a loud noise resulting in the cracking of a wall that clearly came from Yang's frustration.

"You realize we are both standing right here, right?" Siena spoke up gesturing to Odell and herself

"Maybe we should just go, let them settle this dispute between themselves." Odell said as he turned toward the city of Vale. Siena nodded and they both left before anyone could protest.

"I'm going to go calm Yang down." Blake said as she turned and ran inside of Beacon, calling out for Yang.

"It's just me and you Weiss." Ruby smiled gently, but it quickly faded as Weiss fell to her knees. Ruby quickly moved to comfort her teammate and partner.

"What's wrong with him Ruby? He didn't even say goodbye, and his eyes are black as night. Something is not right, something is very very wrong with him." Weiss said as she fought back tears.

"Don't worry Weiss." Ruby's voice went from comforting to a serious tone as she stood up "I'm going to figure this out, go to the dorm, I'm sure Yang and Blake are there." Ruby unsheathed Crescent Rose and readied herself to look for Odell and Siena.

"Ruby you don't have to do that."

"But I'm going to, for you, my teammate, my partner, my best friend." Ruby gave a soft smile and was gone, rose petals left in her place. Weiss steadily got to her feet and made her way inside Beacon and to their dorm.

* * *

Odell and Siena were on a rooftop planning their next attack on another White Fang outpost, once this one was gone, they could attack the main base of the White Fang, where _Cinder_ was. Odell could not wait for the moment he got to cut off her head.

"Alright, so I'll come in from the North side and you'll come in from the South. There is no way that they'll be able to hold off both of us if we attack from different sides." Siena said as she drew on a map she had stolen from the last outpost, it marked all the outposts that used to be there and where the main base was, so it allowed them to strategize there attacks instead of going in blind. "I'm assuming they know what's going on so expect a lot of White Fang here, probably around triple what we are used to seeing."

Odell just smirked "It still won't be enough to handle our power, they'll all fall eventually, even if we have to be slow and methodical."

"That's what I like to hear Odell." Siena smirked as she stood up.

Ruby dashed onto the rooftop that the two were standing on, she had been roof-hopping in search of them and had found them quite easily in doing so.

"Ruby...what are you doing here?" Odell stood up and drew Crescent Ballista once he saw Crescent Rose in Ruby's hands.

"I came to find out what is wrong with you! Weiss is upset, and something is off about you, I intend to find out what that is!" Ruby responded quickly.

Siena took a step forward, one hand on an explosive Deathraze, but Odell stopped her "No need, I'll handle this." Odell took a few steps forward "I'll give you one warning Ruby, go back to Beacon" He extended his scythe "And I won't have to hurt you."

"Odell, this isn't you! Snap out of it! Find it in you to bring yourself back to normal! Please, do it for me! Do it for Weiss!"

"I warned you, I'm sorry for this." With that Odell disappeared.

Ruby quickly turned around and blocked as Odell reappeared behind her and swung his scythe at her, the force of the blow sending her back a little bit, but she held her ground.

"Looks like you leave me no choice then!" Ruby charged, disappearing leaving only rose petals where she was standing, she swung at Odell and he disappeared again, quickly reappearing behind her and kicking her in the back, sending her off the roof and into the wall of the next building over, she fell and landed on a closed dumpster.

Ruby slowly rolled of the dumpster and stood up as Odell appeared in front of her, sending an uppercut right into her jaw, knocking her back a few feet. She quickly regained herself and dashed again before Odell could realize that she was already attacking, she hit him twice with Crescent Rose, once with the blade, and an uppercut with the blunt end that sent him into the air. She took advantage of this and dashed towards him, getting in several strikes before knocking him to the ground with a swift kick to his chest.

Odell slowly stood up "I forgot just how fast you are, I guess I underestimated you."

"I guess so, now tell me what's wrong!"

"There has always been a dark side to my soul, but my compassion and generosity I worked so hard to obtain, kept it from taking control of me. It would only be released for a short time upon becoming extremely angry, but Siena unlocked it, and it is in full control. I am ruthless, and more powerful because of it."

"No, that's not how it has to be! Odell, block out the hate and the rage! Go back to the you that made so many friends, and the you that made Weiss fall in love with you. That's real power, not this uncontrollable rage of yours."

For a split second, Odell's eyes went maroon again, but were instantly forced back to black. "No!" Odell fired a rocket at Ruby, it hit the ground in front of her and exploded, sending her into a wall of a building, knocking her unconscious.

"Let's go Odell, we have work to do." Siena said as she dropped down from the roof. Odell nodded and the left, heading for the forest, leaving Ruby by herself and knocked out.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! Hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**


	19. The Last Outpost

It was finally time, Siena and Odell had reached the last outpost that stood in their way of Cinder's hideout and the fall of the White Fang. Odell had been fighting the White Fang for nearly half a year, and it was finally going to be brought to an end. All the killing, all the robbing innocent people. everything was so close to being over that Odell could feel it. But first, they had this outpost to take out, and it was swarming with White Fang members.

"I'm in position." Odell radioed to Siena as he readied Crescent Ballista, once Siena caused a ruckus with some explosive Deathrazes, he would move in from the South, forcing the outpost commander to spilt their forces in half, which made it easier for the two for the two of them to take out the enemy.

* * *

Siena threw a handful of Deathrazes at the outpost, landing in different positions, one of them hit a soldier in the arm. All at once, they hissed and exploded, killing a good number, and surprising many more. The alarms raised and White Fang poured out of the base to encounter and take out Siena, leaving their backside completely unguarded, expecting the duo to be together like they usually were.

Odell teleported to the outpost and entered it, heading for the roof he decapitated any soldiers he found on the way up, killing them before they could get any backups attention. He made it the roof rather quickly and looked at all the White Fang firing into the forest, the bullets being responded with Deathrazes, that is until Siena radioed in.

"I'm out of knives! You're up."

"Roger that." Odell went to one knee and switched Crescent Ballista to rocket mode, he aimed and fired several dust rockets at the large groups of White Fang, catching them entirely off guard, the rockets exploded, sending shards of ice everywhere as well as shrapnel, killing off a large number of the members there.

* * *

Odell jumped off the roof landed on one of the shocked members with Crescent Ballista in sycthe form, Siena ran out from the trees with Shadowsteel drawn and she quickly began cutting down the enemy as she ran to regroup with Odell. When he got into her view, the Outpost Commander was aiming a pistol at his back, Odell didn't know he was there, he was too preoccupied that the man had been able to sneak up on him.

"Odell look out!" Siena charged the man, but he had already shot, sending a bullet right into Odell's right shoulder as Siena stabbed the Commander in the heart with Shadowsteel.

Odell quickly grabbed his shoulder in pain, falling to his knees. The remaining White Fang watched this event unfold, and now had new confidence that the invincible duo, could in fact be _killed_. They quickly grabbed their guns and opened fire on Odell and Siena with strong intent to kill, it almost became a competition to see who would get the kill first, as it was well known that whoever killed the "pests" that had been killing their comrades, would get a _huge_ reward.

Odell regained himself just quick enough to teleport back into the outpost, and Siena, being covered in blood from her killings, ran into the forest to get away from the bullets. Some of the White Fang members howling and yelling as they saw their foe retreat from them, still firing at Siena, hoping to score some kind of hit.

* * *

"Damn, that hurts." Odell sat down and put his hand to his shoulder, he brought his hand back and looked at it, it was covered in blood. "I can't believe I let my guard down, that must never happen again." He stood back up and radioed Siena "You alright Siena? We need to finish these punks off."

After a long moment of silence, Siena responded angrily "They are all focused on me, wasting their bullets, take advantage of it and end them all. Now!"

Odell nodded to himself and gathered up all the strength he had left, he teleported behind the White Fang that were shooting blindly into the forest, he took a running start and a huge swing, cutting through a line of six that had just stopped to reload. The others stopped and looked at the furious Odell and immediately turned their guns on him.

"Time to die, asshole." A rabbit faunus said.

"I don't think so." Odell replied with a smirk as Siena jumped out from a tree and cut the final three member's heads clean off, before landing gracefully.

"Well, that was fun." Odell said as he sat down, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, except you almost got yourself killed! I can't take that base out alone!"

"I know, I got careless, it won't happen again."

"Good, now let's go get some bandages from inside and fix up that wound." Siena held out her hand and Odell grabbed it, she pulled him to his feet and they went inside.

* * *

They entered the small medical center the outpost had and Siena opened up a cupboard, grabbing some gauze and wraps. "Sit down and take off your shirt."

"If I got paid for every time I heard that." Odell chuckled as he did so.

"Shut up, I don't have to do this you know."

"You do if you want to finish off the White Fang."

"Fuck you."

"You sure you want to say that to me? I'm taken."

Siena slapped in the back of the head and began working on patching the wound "Well that's interesting, it went clean through."

"So my shoulder is destroyed then?"

"Your shoulder should be okay, it looks like it missed the bone for the most part, but you can't put too much stress on your arm."

"So, we're going to need more people to assault the hideout then?"

"Precisely." Siena finished placing the gauze and wrap on the entrance and exit wound and put the extra away.

"Well, lucky for us I know just the team for that." Odell put his shirt back on and stood up.

"You really think Team RWBY is going to help us?"

"Of course they will."

"After what you did to Ruby?"

"I gave her a fair warning, they'll help us. Don't worry about it. I got this covered."

"If you say so." Siena turned and left the room and Odell followed closely behind her.

"You go wait at the hideout, I'll talk to them. It got hostile last time you were there." Odell said as they exited the outpost and entered the forest.

"Fine, but don't take too long." Siena headed West and Odell continued North towards Vale.

Odell walked through the forest as he thought of a plan that would get Team RWBY to help him and Siena to finish off the White Fang, but what else would need to be said? 'Help us bring peace to Vale and eliminate the White Fang entirely.' Odell shook his head as he continued on his way, sighing to himself.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I hope you all enjoyed this battle. I had fun writing it! See you all next time!**


	20. Tension Breaker

"You have some nerve coming in here after what you did to Ruby!" Yang had Ember Celica activated and was in a combat stance the second Odell walked into the dorm. He put Ruby in the infirmary for a couple days, and Yang didn't like that very much.

"I gave her a fair warning. She left me no choice." Odell calmly responded, not wanting to start a fight with the WBY, knowing how powerful they are when together.

"You had no reason to attack her at all! All she wanted was some answers! I should kill you right now!" Yang's eye went red and a flame emerged around her. Weiss and Blake took a got into their bunks to avoid any crossfire from what might happen.

"You wouldn't kill if I allowed you to." Odell walked over to the window and looked out at the Beacon courtyard and Yang went to where Odell was standing and closed the door he had left open.

"Now, the reason I came here is to ask if you wanted to help me ta-" Yang had had enough of talking and instead lunged and punched Odell right in the face as he turned around to finish his sentence, sending him out the window and down to the courtyard below.

"The answer is no!" Yang yelled out the window as she watched Odell fall and hit the ground hard, only to be further aggravated to see him slowly get to his feet and Siena approach him as well. "That bitch is here, let's go get them." Weiss and Blake followed Yang as she left the dorm and headed for the courtyard to attack Odell and Siena.

* * *

"Seems like you took quite the fall there." Siena said as she approached Odell, a slightly amused smirk on her face.

"Yang isn't too happy with me." Odell winced as he felt pain shoot through his back "Oh dust that hurt so much. Whatever you do Siena, don't let Yang punch you in the face. It's really painful." Odell shook off the pain when he saw RWBY run out of Beacon with their weapons drawn. "Looks like their leaders awake too, this is going to be a tough fight."

"Then fight we will, they'll listen to us if we rough them up a bit." Siena drew Shadowsteel and waited for the right moment to strike, Odell activated Crescent Ballista and did the same.

Team RWBY split into twos to fight the duo, Yang and Blake took Siena, and Ruby and Weiss took Odell. Yang immediately barraged Siena with punches that were blocked except for one good hook that sent Siena to the floor, but she quickly got back up. Looking for an opening in Yang's attack.

* * *

Odell disappeared when Weiss and Ruby began their attack, only to reappear above them and slam Crescent Ballista into the ground, sending a shockwave knocking the two away. Ruby quickly recovered and dashed at Odell, landing two good hits before he blocked and caught her cape with his scythe, he threw her at Weiss, who sent a glyph just before catching Ruby. The glyph activated below Odell and launched him into the air, he dropped his weapon in surprise. Weiss quickly stood up and used her glyphs to bring herself to Odell's level, giving him a wink she struck him with Myrtenaster, sending him hurling to the ground.

Siena watched as Yang went in for another barrage, and as she swung Siena ducked underneath and kicked her in the spine, sending her sliding on the ground. Blake got the jump on Siena a hit her with a strike with Gambol Shroud, sending her flying, but Siena quickly caught herself and threw a Deathraze at Blake, this one infused with ice, upon being thrown it turned into an icicle, Blake dodged it and Siena charged her, bringing a powerful strike with her katana, but Blake used her Shadow Copy infused with fire-type dust and it exploded upon contact, sending Siena sliding across the ground.

Odell was stuck guarding attack after attack from Ruby and Weiss, with the duo's speed and glyphs it was hard to pinpoint a solid attack, and he couldn't keep teleporting because his aura wouldn't last long enough for a victory. But he had one last idea, and it just might be crazy enough to work. Meanwhile, Siena was in almost the same predicament, Yang's power and quickness was keeping her at bay and Blake's sneakiness made it hard to focus on only Yang. She was able to knockback Yang every so often, but Blake's Shadow Copy's made it hard to touch her. She head-butted Yang and kicked her in the sternum, sending to the ground one more time, but was quickly attacked by Blake and sent to the ground herself. She felt exhausted, this battle needed to end soon.

Odell gathered up all the energy and aura he could, and teleported one last time, he reappeared behind the surprised Weiss and Ruby, not expecting to teleport this late in a tiring battle, he charged them and took one long swing, connecting with both of them, knocking them both to the ground, he stood wearily and saw that the two were not getting up anytime soon, he went to charge and help Siena but collapsed himself and fell to the ground.

Siena only had to take out Blake now, Yang was not getting back up from the head-butt and kick that Siena gave her, but Blake was still quick, despite the fatigue. Siena was stuck blocking and dodging, waiting for one slip up, and if finally happened. It was the only one that Blake had made, and Siena was going to take _full_ advantage of it. The second Blake jumped for a jump attack, Siena rolled underneath her and attacked with a barrage of strikes from Shadowsteel, when it was all over Blake fell to the ground, when Siena realized that her opponents were defeated, she smirked. "I win." She collapsed and fell unconscious.

* * *

_**Several Hours Later**_

The courtyard was empty except for the now awake Team RWBY and OS, all the students had booked it into Beacon when the battle started, and they had been too afraid to even step outside of the academy, but a few did watch the intense and fast-paced battle. But now, they were laughing and giving each other props for specific deeds that they did, a mere stress and tension reliever the battle had been, although Odell's eyes were still black and it still worried Weiss.

"Alright, well that reason I came here was to ask you all a favor." Odell said finally getting the chance to ask for their help.

"Well, what's the favor?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, curiosity striking her.

"Me and Siena want you to help us take out Cinder's hideout and put an end to this once and for all."

"Really? You want us to help?" Ruby questioned, though she was excited to get the chance to help defeat the White Fang, she knew Odell would want them dead, and she didn't want to kill people, nor did any of her teammates.

"Don't worry, you won't be killing anyone. We just need you to hold off the White Fang grunts while we take on Cinder and her ace in the hole, Neo." Siena said with fire in her eyes, it was very clear that she did not like Neo, at all. This was deduced by the clenching of her fist before she said her name, and the pure hatred in her eyes when she said it. Even Yang couldn't argue against that after seeing Siena's reaction to just Neo's mention.

"We would be glad to help you." Ruby said and her team nodded in agreement, resulting in a smile from Odell and Siena.

"Then we head out tomorrow." Odell said as he looked at the night sky.

"You two can stay in our dorm tonight." Weiss said with a smug look on her face, and Yang knew damn well why Weiss was the one to suggest it.

"Works for us." The six of them stood up and headed to RWBY's dorm. Once they got inside, they set up a bed for Siena and got changed into their sleepwear.

RWBY got in their respective bunks, Odell joined Weiss, and Siena laid in the makeshift bed, they all almost instantly passed out, still tired from their fight. They had a very important and dangerous day, especially with the hawk faunus that had been watching them the whole fight, and was on his way back to Cinder to report what he had just found out.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I hope you all really enjoyed this one! See you next time!**


	21. Cinder's Fall

**This chapter is dedicated to the man who is the reason this fic or RWBY in general existed in the first place. You were an inspiration to us all, you will not be forgotten, Rest In Peace, Monty Oum.**

**Please leave your thoughts and prayers with his family and friends, and always remember, keep moving forward. Thank you.**

* * *

Team RWBY ran out of Cinder's hideout and headed for the tree line where Siena was waiting. They made it there just in time as the base exploded, sending pieces everywhere and causing the building to collapse.

Weiss turned around as the explosion went off, looking at the rubble with horrified eyes "Odell!" She yelled, falling to her knees she broke down, tears streaming down her face.

Ruby instantly went to comfort, tears also forming in her eyes. Holding Weiss close she spoke weakly through her sobs "He did it for us Weiss, he sacrificed himself for us, it's okay."

Siena stood silently with her fists clenched, nails digging into her palms, drawing blood. She looked at Team RWBY comforting each other, and turned to leave them to their mourning. She had some other things to take care of.

* * *

_**Earlier **_

Odell was the first one awake and he immediately got out of bed and headed outside, upon leaving he woke up Siena, who followed him out, knowing full well why he was up so early.

Odell sat down next to the statue in the courtyard and let out a deep sigh, looking up into the sky at the shattered moon. "Can we really do this? Do we actually have a chance at taking Cinder out and stopping the White Fang?" He looked back at Siena, knowing she was there "Well? Do you think we can?"

"Of course we can." Siena said as she walked over to him, she sat next to him "You are much stronger than the last time you fought her, and RWBY is the best team at this school, no way we can lose." She smirked and looked at Odell "I'm also quite the badass myself."

Odell chuckled "Always one of modesty aren't you?" they both laughed for a little while before Odell looked over at Siena with a straight face. "Siena, if anything happens to me."

"Don't start with that shit, nothing is going to happen to you."

"No, this is serious." Siena went to protest again but Odell stopped her "If anything happens to me, I want you to watch over them for me." He gestured to Beacon, towards Team RWBY's dorm. "I want you to keep them safe, and to protect them if need be. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, anything for my partner." Siena said nodding, she would not allow him to die if at all possible though, she would sooner see herself die before she watched him die.

"Thank you." He stood up and stretched "We should probably wake them up, we have a long walk ahead of us." Siena stood up and followed Odell into Beacon to wake up the Sleeping Beauties.

* * *

Odell walked into RWBY's dorm and yelled "Rise and shine ladies we have a crime organization to takedown!" All four of the girls were startled by this and fell out of their bunks, Blake landing on Yang, and Ruby landing on Weiss.

The four of them groaned loudly as Blake and Ruby rolled off of their partners and they all slowly got to their feet "What time is it?" Ruby asked, wanting to just go back to bed.

"Almost 4 in the morning." Odell said with a big shit-eating smile, getting another loud moan from the exhausted team.

"Hey, we have a long walk to the hideout, and we need to get there before nightfall." Siena said as she stepped into the dorm next to Odell.

"How long of a walk?" Yang asked as she got dressed.

"If we started right now, we'd make it there by noon." Odell answered almost instantly "So hurry it up, we have no time to waste!" He turned and left the dorm and Siena followed.

"He's oddly motivated today." Blake observed as she finished tying up her bow.

"Well, we _are_ about to take Cinder Fall head on, and he has lost to her twice, so it's no surprise he's so motivated to get there as fast as possible." Weiss responded with as she finished tying her boots.

"All too true, everyone ready?" Ruby asked as she grabbed Crescent Rose from her dresser and turned to face her team. Everyone nodded and they headed out to meet Odell and Siena outside.

* * *

"You girls ready for the most dangerous battle of your life?" Odell asked as they exited Beacon.

"You betcha." Ruby answered for her team with a nod and a determined smile.

"Then let us begin, we'll be walking for a while, but be on the lookout for scouts or Grimm." Odell turned and headed towards Forever Fall, it was the fastest way into the woods and the fastest way towards Cinder's hideout.

* * *

After what seemed like ages Odell stopped "What it is?" Siena asked as she drew Shadowsteel.

"I think there's someone, there!" Odell disappeared and a few moments later a wolf faunus fell out of the tree she had been hiding in. Odell landed on top of her, putting Crescent Ballista, in dagger form, up to her throat. "Scouts, I knew they'd be here."

"Do you think they know we are coming?" Yang asked, a small hint of worry in her eyes. If Cinder knew they were coming, that could mean trouble for them, who were going for a sneaky approach.

"Of course we do, you're all dead once you get there." The wolf faunus spit in Odell's face and he immediately responded with slitting her throat.

Odell stood up and brushed the blood of his face and dagger before putting his weapon away. "Well, they know we're coming apparently, so be ready for one helluva battle once we get there."

"How much longer do you think?" Ruby asked as they started walking again, the sun was almost at it's highest point, indicating it was nearly noon now.

"I'd say about twenty minutes to half an hour left, then we should be there." Siena answered as she looked down from the sky, getting a sigh of relief from Ruby as they continued on their journey to the end of the White Fang once and for all.

* * *

Exactly like Odell had predicted, there was an unbelievable amount of White Fang guarding the base, they were definitely expecting them to attack today. "Should we just try and attack tomorrow?" Weiss asked, unsure of their chance at victory with the base this heavily fortified.

"Are you crazy? We've come much to far to wait another day, we take them out today, regardless if we die, we'll have saved Vale, and that's what matters here." Siena said as she threw several explosive Deathraze's towards the base before pulling out Shadowsteel and starting the attack.

Once every knife had exploded, and the enemy was preparing to fight back Siena charged in and Odell disappeared, leaving RWBY to figure out what to do on there own.

"Weiss, IceFlower!" Ruby yelled and set up Crescent Rose, Weiss activated the glyph infront of the gun and Ruby fired, giving Siena support as she approached the base.

"Yang, Blake, go help Siena!" They nodded and charged the base as well as Ruby continued to fire, keeping as many foes pinned down as possible.

Odell appeared behind one of the guards, he had just taken aim at Ruby, but was cut off from the shot by a scythe removing his head from his body, Odell took his position and placed Crescent Ballista in rocket from where the man's sniper once stood, and began firing on the men trying desperately to drive back the forces of Yang, Blake, and Siena. Their speed and strength far too much for the faunus.

Through all the fighting, Neo stepped out of the base, Cinder had sent her in to take care of the three killing the majority of the guards, the moment Siena saw her, she charged and tackled her back inside. Odell jumped down from his spot "That's my cue, keep taking out these guys, then head in when they're taken care of." With that, Odell ran inside.

* * *

Neo flipped Siena off of her after they rolled a little bit into the base, and they both stood up quickly, but Siena instantly charged again, this time Neo was a little bit more prepared and swung her umbrella at her, Siena rolled under it and popped up with an uppercut, it connected and sent Neo in the air.

At this point Cinder had shown herself and saw what was going on, angered she fired a shard aimed where Siena, which was very close to Neo as she hit the ground from Siena's katana hitting her, Siena landed and saw the shard, with almost no time to react she thought she was a goner. But Odell appeared at the last second, blocking the shard with Crescent Ballista.

"You're mine Cinder, this ends here!" Odell yelled as Cinder came into full view of him. Odell charged, swatting away Cinder's shards with his scythe as he closed the gap, he hit her directly with the top of his weapon, knocking the wind out of her and sending her into the wall.

Odell didn't let his assault slow down, he charged again immediately, this time lunging with the blade of the scythe, Cinder barely avoided it and summoned her twin swords, beginning her attack now. Her and Odell blocked and countered back and forth, looking for an opening, unfortunately Cinder found one first, she swept out Odell's legs and hit him into the air with her swords, she fired a shard at him and it connected, sending him flying across the room. Odell fired a rocket at her just before hitting a wall, in exploded in front of her and it launched her into the next room.

Team RWBY ran inside, having just finished off the White Fang, they saw Odell and Cinder on the ground and Siena and Neo going at it intensely, Blake and Yang went to help Siena and Ruby and Weiss went to assist Odell.

* * *

"Are you okay?!" Weiss asked as she saw Cinder begin to stand "Ruby, take care of him, I'm going to finish her off." Ruby nodded and Weiss charged, using a glyph to increase her speed, she caught Cinder off guard and hit her with a powerful stab with Myrtenaster, sending her back a little bit and back onto the ground. Cinder got back up and looked around, seeing the room she was in she smirked "You're finished dear." Cinder kicked open one of the many boxes and lifted several dust crystals and hurled them at Weiss.

Weiss narrowly avoided them, but was unable to dodge the second set, every crystal connected, each one hurting more and more as she hit the wall and fell to her knees. She looked up and Cinder had formed a fire-looking ball and held it above her head as she moved towards Weiss. Odell slowly shook off the pain and looked into the room where Weiss and Cinder were fighting, he saw the ball "Who's in there?"

"Weiss and Cinder." Ruby said, checking Odell for any injuries.

"No!" Odell gathered up all his strength and disappeared.

Weiss lunged one more time but Cinder easily dodged her and Weiss fell the the floor again, in view of Ruby. Once Ruby saw her, she immediately dashed in anger, using her semblance to get there faster, but she stopped in her tracks when something happened.

* * *

Yang and Blake caught Neo off guard and knocked her into the air with a double kick to the jaw, Siena jumped up and attacked with multiple slices with Shadowsteel, she flipped and kicked her down into a powerful punch from Yang, sending Neo flying. Blake used Gambol Shroud to pull her back in and kicked her in the face, sending her flying again. Siena threw four Deathrazes into her, pinning her to the wall by her hands and feet, causing the normally mute girl to scream in pain.

Siena walked up to her and smirked "Who's number one now, bitch?" She punched Neo in the face and placed her katana right above the girl's head. "Welcome to your grave." Siena brought the katana down and cut Neo in two, vertical pieces, and then walked out.

"What about Odell?" Yang asked looking at Siena as she walked away.

"Cinder is all his, that was the deal." Was all Yang got back in response.

Yang and Blake turned and saw Weiss in trouble, they took off once they saw Ruby dash, and stopped next to her to see what she saw.

* * *

They saw Odell holding Crescent Ballista to stop the fireball that Cinder had in her hand, he was using all of his strength to hold it back. To save Weiss, and his friends from the destruction that ball was going to bring if it connected with the ground or anything else explosive. "Weiss, get you and your team out of here, now!" Weiss tried to protest but Odell cut her off "Now! Or we are all going to die here!" She tried to protest but Ruby came in and grabbed her and took off running for the exit. Odell felt his strength weaken as he felt the ball grow closer and closer to him, he thought about everything that happened when he first arrived in Vale. The friends he had made, the experiences he had, Weiss. His eyes turned to maroon and he found his true strength. He began pushing the fireball back up, and smirked at Cinder. "This ends here! Arrgghh!" He fired a rocket at one of the boxes of dust crystals, and a series of explosions followed.

* * *

Team RWBY ran out of Cinder's hideout and headed for the tree line where Siena was waiting. They made it there just in time as the base exploded, sending pieces everywhere and causing the building to collapse.

Weiss turned around as the explosion went off, looking at the rubble with horrified eyes "Odell!" She yelled, falling to her knees she broke down, tears streaming down her face.

Ruby instantly went to comfort, tears also forming in her eyes. Holding Weiss close she spoke weakly through her sobs "He did it for us Weiss, he sacrificed himself for us, it's okay."

Siena stood silently with her fists clenched, nails digging into her palms, drawing blood. She looked at Team RWBY comforting each other, and turned to leave them to their mourning. She had some other things to take care of.

Yang saw Siena leave and stood up "I can't believe her, she was never his friend. She just used him so she could get revenge, pathetic."

Siena stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned around and looked Yang dead in the eyes "You don't think I cared?! I should cut your head off right now! He was my only friend in this place, and you're going to say that all I did was use him! He sacrificed his life to save all of us, he's saved my ass countless times while fighting the White Fang. I would have much rather have put myself in his position right now than it be how it is now! He has much more to live for than I do here. It shouldn't have been him." She dropped to her knees and punched the ground relentlessly, blooding her knuckles.

Yang ran over and hugged her "I'm sorry, I didn't know how much he meant to you. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge, I'm just...angry. Why did he have to die?"

Yang brought Siena over to the rest of her team and they all sat there, in a group hug, and cried for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, night fell, and they had to return to Beacon. Siena decided to come with them, and stay one more night. They would hold a service in the morning, and she would say her goodbyes to the girls, and leave on her own, at least to their knowledge.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I really hope you enjoyed this one! I had been thinking about it for weeks now! See you next time!**


	22. Final Goodbyes

**Epilogue**

* * *

Team RWBY awoke from their saddening slumber, their pillows all soaked with tears, when they got out of bed they realized that Siena was already gone. They assumed she was preparing the service for Odell's funeral. They slowly got dressed and headed out to the courtyard.

When they got to the courtyard they saw Siena standing next to Crescent Ballista, stuck in the ground being used as Odell's tombstone. Weiss was the first one to reach the empty grave "You didn't grab the body?"

"I saw his scythe and grabbed it, but I didn't see his body. It must've been deeper and honestly, I didn't want to see crushed beneath that building, I wouldn't have been able to handle it." Siena responded, fighting back tears as she got on one knee. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you like you've done for me. But don't worry, I'm going to keep that promise I made, don't you worry about it." She got up and walked away, leaving Weiss to say her last words.

* * *

"I'd like to go last if that's okay." Weiss said as she stepped to the side, Yang stepped up and took a knee next to the weapon.

"I know we didn't always get along very well, and I often got angry at you, but you are one of the most caring people I have ever seen. You tried to make sure Ruby and Weiss were safe whenever you could, I saw you watching, all those times, keeping an eye on us. Even though it didn't seem like it, you cared, about all of us. I really appreciate that buddy. Oh, and sorry for punching you in the face and out of a window, was just mad ya know? See you in the afterlife, maybe we can share a Strawberry Sunrise when I get there." Yang stood up, and wiped away the single tear that formed in her eye. She walked away and Blake stepped up, taking the same position as Siena and Yang did before her.

* * *

"I'm not much for words, but you definitely left an impact on this team, an impact that will affect us for the rest of our lives, we'll never forget you, and if the White Fang ever rise up again, we will take them down just like we did this time. Only next time, they won't have a chance to come back again. I can promise you that one." Blake stood and left and Ruby was the next one up, she had already been crying, but she found the strength to stop so she could speak uninterrupted.

* * *

"I'm really going to miss you, you've been a great friend, and an awesome boyfriend to Weiss. I couldn't ask for anyone better to randomly be teleported into Beacon, I mean that. I just wish things would've ended differently, I wish you could be here and laughing with us and celebrating our victory over Cinder. But you're gone and well, here we are. Take care friend, I'll see you around." Ruby sniffled and stood, moving so Weiss could take her turn, but she stayed close by to comfort her just in case she needed it.

* * *

Weiss took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down, it worked for the moment "I'm not quite sure what to say, I had everything planned out in my head, but now-now I am at a lost for words. Shocking I know, but I just don't know anymore, you were such an amazing person and an even better fighter. I could not have asked for a better boyfriend, I know when we first met I seemed a little on the...bitchy side, but I just didn't know how to feel about you. But now I do, I love you Odell Pacinelli, I love you so much." She broke down, and Ruby instantly hugged her as Weiss cried into her shoulder.

Everyone just watched completely stunned, they knew Weiss cared for him, but they never expected her to lose her composure like that, she was always the most composed out of the team, and to see her just breakdown like this, was an absolute shock to her teammates. Eventually, Weiss stopped crying and finished. She pulled away from Ruby and looked directly at Crescent Ballista.

"Sorry about that, I know I should be strong, but it's just-I just wish you could be here, holding me and with all of us, your friends. I just wish I could hear your voice one more time."

"Weiss..."

"Just felt your kiss one last time."

"Weiss..."

"I just wish I could see you smile one last time."

"Weiss, you can, I'm right here." Odell said as he weakly took a knee next to her, smiled and hugged her. She began crying again as she hugged him tightly, causing him to wince.

"Easy now, I'm pretty sure a lot is broken." He chuckled before wincing again.

"Sorry." She let go and looked at her team and Siena, they were entirely slack-jawed, and their faces were pale as if they had just seen a ghost or something.

Odell smirked and slowly got to his feet "What? You've never seen someone cheat death before?"

"How are you still alive? A building collapsed on you, and there was a huge explosion." Yang said, still completely baffled.

"Well you see, what had happened was, when I was fighting Cinder, the events that had followed me arriving in Vale played in my head, and something happened inside me, next thing you know, I felt this unbelievable power inside me and my eyes went back to maroon, I had enough strength to push Cinder back and fire my rocket launcher, and I guess that energy saved me from the explosion and collapse." Odell explained, looking over his ripped clothing, blood stains, and burn marks across his body. Quite a bit of brand new scars on there as well.

"But, when I went to get your weapon I couldn't even see you?" Siena said, raising an eyebrow.

"I managed to get out of the rubble about two minutes after that, I heard you searching for it, I was a few feet lower than that. It was painful being under that." He held his ribs and took a deep breath, looking up at the sky.

"Well, we should you get you to the infirmary, fix up those wounds you got there." Weiss said, happy to see him alive and without those scary black eyes.

"I hate that place, it's so boring. But you're right, I definitely need it." He started walking into Beacon, but Weiss grabbed his arm and put it over her head for support, he smiled and kissed her head. "Thank you."

The six of them headed inside and got him into the infirmary so he could get all fixed up, Siena promised to keep him company as often as possible. The White Fang was gone, Cinder was dead, and Vale was at peace, for now.

* * *

**Favorite! Follow! Review! I really hope you enjoyed this story as it comes to a close! If it's requested enough, I'll probably make a sequel to this. Who knows? Thank you all for reading this entire journey and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it out for you all! Hope to see you all again in a different story! Thanks for reading! Buh-bye!**


End file.
